Cinco dias a solas
by bite me Robert
Summary: La historia de una prostituta, que encuentra el amor en un famoso artista, y las verdades mas ascuras de su pasado, todos humanos, protagonistas Eva y Robert


Eva

- Eva… -me dijo Nicholas, mi jefe- mañana por la noche tenés trabajo, se que no te hace falta que te lo diga, pero es una persona muy importante y quiero lo mejor de vos

- No hay problema Nicholas, lo vas a tener

Trabajaba hacia años para Nicholas, una especie de proxeneta, que regenteaba un grupo de mujeres y hombres de la noche, pero caros, muy caros.

Él se encargaba de brindarles el desahogo y el placer a personas de la alta sociedad, con extrema discreción, era el único en el rubro que brindaba la confianza necesaria a estas personas, quedando todo lo que trataban con él en el mas absoluto de los silencios, pero claro, eso se pagaba y muy bien…

Tenía un sequito de 10 mujeres y 10 hombres, con los más exquisitos rostros y cuerpos, cultos al extremo, y por supuesto con contratos de exclusividad con él, le pertenecíamos, a cambio cobrábamos suculentos sueldos, a parte de grandes y generosas propinas.

Mi hermana Sarah se había iniciado en esto hacia mas de 10 años, pero cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de auto, yo con mis solamente 15 años tuve que irme con ella, y por supuesto llevar esa misma vida, al principio sufrí mucho pero después me fui acostumbrando, al fin y al cabo por lo menos podía estar cerca de mi hermana que era lo único que tenia de familia.

Hoy con mis 20 años tengo una muy buena vida, no me falta nada, y dispongo de mucho tiempo ya que este trabajo es muy exclusivo, no lo hago diariamente.

Lo cierto es que también me gusta lo que hago, lo disfruto al máximo, y cuando no lo hago lo extraño. Nicholas se encarga de que siempre estemos cuidados, nos protege mucho, por lo tanto nunca fuimos victimas de mal trato ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario siempre somos tratados como princesas y príncipes, rodeados de dulzura, regalos, atenciones al extremo.

Hoy por hoy le agradezco a Sarah que me hay introducido en su mundo…

Descanse el resto del día, lo único que hice fue pasar por el spa, a relajarme, y prepararme mental y físicamente para el cliente que tenia mañana por la noche.

En medio de una sesión de masajes, mi celular sonó, era Nicholas…

Hola!

Hola preciosa, bueno esta todo arreglado para mañana por la noche, debo decirte que el cliente te eligió de entre todas mis chicas, sabes que era el turno de Sophie Ann, pero el te quiere a vos, y sabes que el cliente siempre tiene la razón…

Obviamente, no te preocupes, como te dije mas temprano, vas a tener lo mejor de mi, como SIEMPRE

Lo se, quería pedirte por favor, vestite discretamente, se que sea lo que sea que te pongas llamas la atención, pero lo mas discretamente posible, por favor

Si, gracias, quedate tranquilo

Ah! Otra cosa…

Si decime…

Se también que no te importa quien sea el cliente, pero creo que debes saberlo… para que no te tome por sorpresa y estés mas que preparada

Bueno, decime, pero no le pongas tanta intriga, me estas asustando!

El cliente es Robert Patinson…

Me ahogue al mismo instante en el que escuchaba a Nicholas decirme que el hombre más sexy y hot del planeta había solicitado este tipo de servicio, y más que me había elegido a mí.

Le pedí a la masajista que se detenga por que me faltaba un poco el aire, me senté en la camilla y trate de regular mi respiración, mientras escuchaba a Nicholas reírse a carcajadas del otro lado del teléfono. Esto debería ser una broma pesada por parte de él, sabia concienzudamente que moría por este hombre…

Estas ahí?

Vos estas diciéndome que mi cliente de mañana por la noche es Robert Patinson?

Si nena, sabia como te iba a poner la noticia por eso decidí decírtelo así ibas mas preparada… -dijo sin parar de reírse

No puedo creerlo…

Creelo, y te eligió a vos

OK, espero que no sea solo una broma tuya

No hermosa, mañana a las 20 horas te espera en el hotel Hilton

OK ahí estaré

Adiós

Adiós

Esto era absolutamente increíble, no podía entender como un hombre así, requeriría los servicios que nosotros brindábamos, a ver, era sin lugar a dudas, el hombre mas hermoso del planeta, y no solo yo lo pensaba, había salido así en muchas revistas, así como el mas famoso, el mas sexy, el mas hot, el mejor pago en Hollywood, estaba alquilando una prostituta, porque al fin y al cabo eso era yo, cara, pero prostituta al fin.

Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió entera al pensarme en sus brazos, era una fantasía que iba a poder concretar y que me había acompañado por años, cuando tenía que estar con algún cliente que no me gustaba, él, su cuerpo, su rostro, venían a mi mente y lo terminaba pasando genial.

Mi piel se erizo ante ese pensamiento, no quería imaginar lo que iba a ser estar cerca de él, me iba a costar horrores.

Termine con el masaje y me fui para mi casa, vivía en un barrio cerrado, en una casa muy grande, me podía dar todos los gustos y así lo hacia.

Pase por la cocina antes de ir hacia mi habitación, y tome unas frutas frescas de la heladera, estaba muy ansiosa, y necesitaba comer algo rico, fresco y saludable.

Subí a la habitación y busque en mi gran guardarropa, lo mas sobrio y asentador que tenia, un trajecito seria lo mas apropiado, así podía pasar ante los ojos de los paparazzi como una periodista, o secretaria, en fin podía despistar, me decidí por uno color azul oscuro lo combinaría con una camisa ajustada, blanca y zapatos muy altos haciendo juego con el color del traje.

Se me hizo complicado conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado ansiosa, y no paraba de pensar en mi encuentro con él, sabia que le iba a gustar ya que él mismo me había elegido, pero tenia miedo en realidad de cómo iba a reaccionar yo, ya que moría de amor por ese hombre, las horas pasaron, y muy entrada la madrugada logre que Morfeo me envuelva en sus brazos.

Me desperté por la tarde, comí algo, y empecé a prepararme para la noche.

Me di un baño de espuma, unté mi cuerpo con un suave aceite dulcemente perfumado, masajeando toda mi piel, mi mente calenturienta y traicionera me llevó a sentir que eran las manos de ese hombre las que me tocaban, un hormigueo se instalo en la parte baja de mi vientre, instintivamente apreté mis piernas y un gemido salio de mi boca, me reté mentalmente por esos pensamientos, y reprimí todas las ganas que tenía de autosatisfacerme.

Frente al espejo, peiné mi cabello, negro, lacio y largo, debajo de la cola, la imagen que me devolvía era la de una mujer hermosa, deseable y completamente excitada.

Me maquillé suave, a penas delinee mis labios en un color rojo, y mis ojos con color negro haciendo resaltar el azul claro de mi mirada, coloque solo un poco de rubor en mis pómulos, de forma muy natural. Me quedé desnuda hasta último momento, disfrutaba a pleno de mi desnudez en la intimidad de mi casa.

Antes de salir, me cambié, el chofer como siempre puntual, pasó a recogerme y me llevó hasta el hotel.

Debo decir que mi estomago estaba un tanto anudado, sabia que mis piernas podían fallar en cuanto lo vea, así que en el camino intenté relajarme lo mas posible.

Llegué al hotel a la hora acordada, tenía una mesa reservada, y me senté a esperarlo, pedí un whiskey en las rocas para ver si me aflojaba un poco.

Había pasado una hora hasta que se acercó a mí un hombre.

Hola, mi nombre es Ethan, vos sos Eva, no?

Hola, si soy Eva –la sangre de me heló, me había plantado?

Soy el manager de Robert, me puedo sentar?

Si como no

Estoy acá para avisarte que Robert se retrasó, y mi pidió que te acompañe a cenar, y después hasta la habitación, para que lo puedas esperar ahí…

Mmm... OK, como vos digas

Fue una situación un tanto extraña, pero tendría que confiar en que lo que me había dicho este hombre era cierto.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, era Nicholas por suerte, aclarándome lo que había pasado, y avisándome que Ethan venía a acompañarme a cenar para que después pueda esperar a mi cliente en la habitación. Después de cortar con él me quedé más tranquila.

La cena fue muy amena, Ethan resultó ser una persona de lo más agradable.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me acompañó a la suite, y me dejó ahí para que espere a Robert.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y volví a pensar que me había plantado, me acurruqué en un sillón, y sumida en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida.

Robert

Entré en la habitación, eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana, estuve toda la noche nervioso, y furioso por no haber podido llegar a tiempo, pero mi vida era así, quería verla, quería comprobar si lo que me había pasado cuando vi sus fotos me seguía pasando al tenerla frente a frente, y para mí.

Estaba acurrucada en el sillón, sus zapatos en el suelo, y sus piernas recogidas debajo de su cuerpo, su pollera mas arriba de lo que me hubiera esperado, una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza, y su lacio y largo cabello negro caía sobre su rostro privándome de poder contemplarlo por completo. La observé unos minutos, estaba profundamente dormida, y desee que las señales que me habían llevado a ella no hubieran sido en vano, desee que mi cuerpo reaccionara de la misma forma o mejor de lo que había reaccionado cuando la conocí por fotos, solo su imagen había hecho resucitar a mi cuerpo que parecía muerto sin la capacidad de sentir ni reaccionar con nadie…

Después de unos largos momentos inmerso en mis más profundos sentimientos, me acerque a ella.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama, sus delicados brazos rodearon mi cuello y su aroma me impregno las fosas nasales. Dulce y suave, así olía…

Eva

Sentí unos brazos levantarme del sillón y llevarme hacia la cama, me abrace a su cuello instintivamente, cuando me recostó me di cuenta que era él, genial! Que vergüenza!

Retire mi cabello hacia atrás para verlo, y Dios! Era mas hermoso de lo que las cámaras y las fotos mostraban, no le hacían justicia en lo mas mínimo…

Me senté en la cama y el lo hizo a mi lado.

Hola –le dije escondiendo mi cara de dormida

Hola, no te quería despertar, perdón…

No, por favor, perdóname vos, es una vergüenza…

Para nada, se me hizo tardísimo, fue algo de ultimo momento

Igual, es un papelón

Te propongo algo, dormimos un poco, y mañana empezamos de vuelta, te parece? No se si podes quedarte?

Puedo hacer lo que vos quieras y tengas ganas… -le dije de forma seductora, a decir verdad mi sangre hervía al tenerlo cerca

Si, entiendo, entonces quedate conmigo –me dijo y toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo. – si queres podes ponerte una camisa mía –dijo y se levanto derecho para el placard y me trajo una

Gracias

De forma natural y haciéndose el desentendido se dio vuelta para no incomodarme mientras me desnudaba y empezó a sacarse la ropa, no podía creer que fuera así de tímido, yo también me gire para que mi mirada no lo moleste, aunque moría por comérmelo con los ojos.

Me puse su camisa y cuando me gire el ya estaba en la cama tapado con la sabana, su pecho estaba al descubierto y casi quedo híper ventilada al verlo, me metí despacio debajo de las sabanas. Él me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos acostamos de costado mirándonos…

Sos mas hermosa que en las fotos…

Gracias –le dije tratando de que no notara lo acelerada que estaba mi respiración

Vos también –le dije y al momento me arrepentí de hacerlo, me sonrío ampliamente

Estamos iguales entonces –me dijo

Si, parece

Cuantos años tenes Eva?

20

Porque estas metida en esto? En este trabajo, digo…

Empecé hace algunos años, por mi hermana, mis padres murieron y por no separarme de ella, bueno, en fin, acá estamos

Perdón, no quise molestarte con la pregunta

No, esta todo bien

Bueno, vamos a dormir un rato, así descansamos

OK, buenas noches

Buenas noches

"Vamos a dormir" me había dicho, como si me hubiera sido fácil conciliar el sueño con este espectacular espécimen de hombre recostado a mi lado.

Tarde mucho, pero al final caí en un profundo sueño, por lo visto por el momento no íbamos a hacer otra cosa, así que me resigne.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron unos rayos de sol que entraban por uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, éste estaba abierto y una suave brisa movía suavemente las cortinas, en un momento en que ésta se abrió, pude ver que Robert, estaba en el balcón fumándose un cigarro. Llevaba un pantalón pijama y una musculosa todo en color blanco. De más esta decir que estaba increíblemente sexy. Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver una enorme bandeja con lo que seguro era el desayuno.

Me levante rápido para poder ir al baño, seguramente mi cara de dormida era espantosa,

Pero antes de entrar el baño le eché otra mirada, me encendía al momento con solo mirarlo… pero justo en ese momento se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación y me pescó mirándolo, se acerco rápido para saludarme.

Buen día, como dormiste?

Buen día, supongo que bien, te lo debe demostrar mi cara –le dije y me reí

Si, tenes cara de dormida, pero eso no hace más que hacerte ver más hermosa de lo que sos… -bajo la mirada como con vergüenza –pedí el desayuno, tenes hambre?

Mmm, si, mucho, voy al baño y vuelvo

No podía ser, se deshacía en halagos pero no me tocaba un pelo, quizás no le gustaba tanto como creía cuando vio mis fotos, me mire al espejo, mi pelo estaba algo alborotado así que decidí, lavarme la cara y peinarme, seguía con su camisa puesta, me quedaba justo debajo de la cola, con doble intención, desabroche unos botones de la camisa así dejaba ver un poco mis pechos, no terminaba de entender como la situación se había dado así, y estábamos en un punto que no sabia que paso dar.

Cuando Salí del baño, vi que Robert me estaba esperando para desayunar, sentado en la cama con la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Pedí de todo un poco porque no se lo que te gusta desayunar

Esta bien con alguna fruta y un café voy a estar bien

Lamento lo de anoche, no era mi intención dejarte de plantón

No hay problema, en serio, Ethan se porto muy bien, me acompaño a cenar, no te hagas problema

Estaba ansioso por conocerte, pero me fue imposible –me dijo sirviéndome el café

Esta bien, gracias

Me gustaría que pases unos días conmigo…

Mmm, bueno… creo que esta bien

No te hagas problema, si vos queres pasar unos días conmigo, hablo con Nicholas y listo

Si, si es lo que vos queres

Eva, Nicholas me esta brindando un servicio, el cual yo pago, pero vos no tenes que hacer nada que no quieras, por lo menos conmigo, por eso te pregunto si te queres quedar unos días conmigo

No, esta bien me encantaría, no te puedo mentir, para mi es como si fuera un sueño estar acá con vos

Un sueño?

Si, a ver, sos Robert Pattinson, todas las mujeres del planeta quisieran estar en mi situación

Bueno, igual Eva no todo lo que brilla es oro, soy un tipo normal con mas problemas que los tipos normales –dijo y largó la risa

….. –puse cara de no entender

Ya vamos a tener tiempo de que entiendas lo que te digo, por lo pronto voy a hablar con Nicholas para ver si esta de acuerdo

OK

Dicho esto fue a hacer ese llamado, me quede terminando mi desayuno tratando de descifrar la conversación que habíamos tenido.

Volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

Listo, esta todo arreglado, si te parece bien podríamos mandar a Ethan para que te traiga algo de ropa

Estaría bien, no tengo problema

Queres ir con el o te quedas conmigo –me pregunto algo tímido otra vez

Me quedo –le dije tratando de sonar segura

Buenísimo, voy a llamar a Ethan, y me voy a dar una ducha, si necesitas algo avisame o llama a conserjería, cuando te digo que quiero que hagas lo que tengas ganas no estoy exagerando, hace lo que quieras, yo estoy mas que bien solo con tenerte acá conmigo

Me quede unos instantes sin aire, por momentos era súper tímido, y después me decía cosas como esta y la verdad no entendía nada. Lo único que sabia era que me derretía con solo tenerlo cerca pero el no se acercaba mas de lo debido, estábamos jodidos, lo que si iba a lograr era hacerme perder en un arrebato pasión y comérmelo entero.

OK preciosa, ya hable con Ethan y viene para acá así podes indicarle para que vaya a recoger algo de ropa de tu casa

esta bien, gracias

me voy a tomar unos días, es decir, cancelar todo, absolutamente todo, pero para quedarme acá encerrado, sin ver a nadie, que vida mas patética no?

No, porque decís eso?

Porque por mas que pretenda llevar una vida algo normal siempre estoy limitado, y eso me afecta demasiado, un tipo cualquiera si esta estresado buscaría distraerse, salir, yo solo puedo darme el lujo de encerrarme en una habitación de hotel, sin cámaras, periodistas, fans…

Bueno, si lo ves de esa forma…

Es triste, lo se…

No se, no te sentís querido? No sentís el amor de la gente?

Por momentos, pero lo que mas siento es la presión y el agobio constante –rió para si- estoy mal no? Estoy tan agobiado y al borde, que hace tiempo deje de sentir muchas otras cosas que por lo menos me ayudaban a mantenerme en contacto con la realidad, cosas que me ayudaban a sentirme humano, quizás te parezca un poco extremista lo que te estoy diciendo…

No, extremista no, quizás no entiendo bien a que te estas refiriendo, pero creo que expresas muy bien como te sentís

Pero bueno… tuve la suerte de conocerte –me dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos

Yo creo que es al revés, yo tuve la suerte de conocerte –le dije un poco ruborizada por la confesión que me había hecho

OK, quizás tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos, aunque se que pase lo que pase, lo mas probable es que te canses de una vida como la mía –dijo apenado

Se levanto y salio hacia el balcón. No supe bien que hacer, sentí que estaba poniendo muchas fichas sobre mí, como si apostara su vida por mí, seguía sin entender nada.

Sin duda había algo o muchas cosas que fallaban en su vida pero no podía descifrar cuales. Tenia que pensar y relajarme un poco, estaba bastante tensa y así no iba a poder hacer nada.

Me asome al balcón y lo vi recostado en una reposera, le dije que iba a bañarme, asintió y me regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Robert

Era vergonzoso, no sabía como plantearle mi situación, como explicarle porque estaba acá conmigo.

Ella supuestamente había sido contratada para entregarme todo el placer que una mujer puede entregarle a un hombre, si, era una prostituta, le pagaban para tener sexo, esa era la verdad, y yo hacia un día que la tenia conmigo y no pude hacer otra cosa que hablar!

Seguramente estará pensando que soy un depravado, o un idiota…

No encontraba la forma de explicarle que mi cuerpo estaba casi literalmente muerto, en lo sexual, teniendo 25 años no me pasaba nada con nadie, hacia meses que no tenia sexo con nadie, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo absoluto, mi psicólogo dice que es por stress, la presión, etc., no es nada físico, los estudios que me había hecho lo comprobaban, pero mas allá de eso era frustrante no poder mantener ese contacto físico con alguien que era lo que me traía a la realidad, una realidad muy básica para los seres humanos, que era un hombre y necesitaba estar con una mujer.

Había tenido muchos encuentros durante este tiempo, y había querido probar otras cosas, pero ni siquiera me animaba a llevármelas a la cama, todo terminaba en unos cuantos besos y llamando a mi representante para que me venga a buscar diciendo que tenia alguna obligación urgente y de ultimo momento.

Probé con medicación pero solo lograba unos momentos de excitación y después caía en lo mismo, literalmente "CAIA".

Hasta que por fotos llegue a conocerla a ella, mi representante me había hablado de un tal Nicholas, un hombre que regenteaba a algunas mujeres, por supuesto en el mas absoluto de los silencios y discreción, en su oficina fue que la conocí, ella es "Eva", me dijo, una mujer exquisita por donde la mires, ese nombre le encajaba perfecto por que a penas la vi mi cuerpo reacciono como si fuera la primera mujer, la única…

Su cabello lacio negro, como la mas oscura de las noches, sus ojos profundamente azules, eran dos océanos invitándote a perderte en ellos, su rostro completamente armonioso, su piel tersa, suave que sin haberla tocado siquiera la pude percibir como la seda, y a todo esto le sumábamos un cuerpo perfectamente hermoso por donde lo mires hacían en conjunto una mujer que era un pecado sobre la tierra.

Sentí en ese mismo momento ganas de tocarla, de tenerla cerca, muy cerca, mis pensamientos se perdieron unos momentos mientras miraba sus fotos, imagine mis manos tocándola, la imagine sobre mi haciéndome disfrutar como nadie podía hacerlo.

Ethan me toco el brazo y me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire sabiendo que se había dado cuenta lo que quería sin siquiera decírselo, y así fue, arreglo todo con Nicholas para que tenga un encuentro con ella.

No se que fue lo que me paso, pero lo que si sabia era que quería conocerla cuanto antes, quizás ella podía devolverle la vida a mi cuerpo.

Ahora la tenia conmigo y no sabia como encarar la situación, con solo mirarla me desarmaba por completo, y no quería que me tenga lastima, por eso no quería ir directamente al grano porque si fallaba lo único que iba a obtener de ella iba a ser lastima…

Me quede un momento mas en la reposera, y saliendo de mis pensamientos recordé que se había ido a bañar, todavía no tenia ropa así que me acerque hasta el baño, para decirle que le dejaba otra camisa mía limpia para que pueda cambiarse. La puerta estaba entreabierta y sin quererlo la vi, se estaba secando el cuerpo con un toallón, mi respiración se agito al momento, camine rápido hacia la cama, donde me recosté, una sensación de pánico me invadió, y si me volvía a pasar, y si llegaba a algo mas con ella y después no podía responder como hombre?

Me senté al borde de la cama y lleve mi cabeza hacia delante para hundir mis manos en mí desordenado cabello, suspire fuerte con bronca, queriendo sacar afuera todos los miedos que tenia…

Estas bien?

Si, es que… -no sabia que decirle

Si necesitas contarme algo, si tenes ganas de algo, lo que sea, no dudes, estoy acá para vos… -me dijo y envuelta en el toallón se arrodillo delante de mi

Me quede perplejo ante la imagen que me regalaba su cuerpo, aun húmedo por la ducha, algunas gotitas de agua corrían por su cuello para perderse entre sus senos, sus piernas se veían por completo, hermosas y firmes… volví a mirarla a los ojos, y ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas haciéndome estremecer, había llegado el momento, le tenia que decir la verdad, lo que me pasaba, y por que ella estaba acá.

si, necesito contarte algo

te escucho –me dijo atenta

me es muy difícil relacionarme… eh… no puedo… no se que es lo que me pasa… esto me hace sentir mal… perdoname

sigo sin entender –me dijo dulcemente –pero sea lo que sea que te pase no creo que sea tan grabe o que no tenga solución… me gustaría que me lo cuentes, pero no te esfuerces si no encontras la forma, dejemos que fluya, si?

OK gracias –suspire

Me ayudas? –me pregunto y se levanto del piso

Si, lo que quieras –le dije, algo sorprendido, no me había equivocado, sin duda ella era especial

Me gusta que me cepillen el pelo, te animas?

Si, como no me voy a animar

Se paro delante del espejo y yo fui a buscar el cepillo, cuando volví me pare detrás de ella, observe nuestro reflejo y sin pensármelo la mire de arriba abajo, para cuando llegue a sus ojos ella me estaba mirando fijamente.

Sentí una cosquilla en la panza, me sentí como si tuviera 15 años y estuviera a punto de debutar con una mujer, los nervios me invadieron y cuando levante mi mano con el cepillo para hacer lo que ella me había pedido, mi mano rozo su piel y pude comprobar que era mas suave que la seda, tal y como había percibido cuando miraba sus fotos, automáticamente la mire y vi como se mordía el labio inferior, un leve gemido se escapo de mi pecho al sentir que su piel se erizaba, me volvió a invadir el pánico, había pasado de no sentir absolutamente nada con nadie, a sentir absolutamente todo con ella.

Gracias a dios Ethan me mando un mensaje diciéndome que estaba subiendo para la habitación, así que haciéndome el tonto le di el cepillo y fui hasta la puerta, Ethan entro y nos sentamos en los sillones.

Al rato Eva salio del baño envuelta en una enorme bata, no pude evitar sonreírme, me había causado ternura, verla tan provocadora minutos antes y ahora tan vergonzosa, esta chica era especial.

Le dio sus llaves a Ethan y le dijo lo que quería que le traiga, éste se fue y prometió volver en unas horas con todo lo que ella le había pedido.

Lo acompañe a la puerta y sin esperármelo Eva me rodeo por detrás con sus brazos, en su mano tenia el cepillo y por lo que sentí me di cuenta que ya no traía la enorme bata sino que volvía a estar solo con el toallón.

Seguimos –me dijo en un susurro, su piel estaba caliente, y otra vez me sentí invadido por los nervios y el miedo

Creo que vos lo podes hacer mejor que yo –le dije, si era un total y completo imbécil, y encima me solté de su agarre y me fui a sentar al sillón

OK –me dijo tratando de entender la situación, frustrada

Eva

Esto estaba de mal en peor, me sentía completamente excitada por un hombre que me estaba rechazando, no podía creerlo, me encerré en el baño, tenia ganas de llorar, nunca me había pasado algo así, es decir, nunca me había sentido rechazada por nadie, a parte en un primer momento sentí que me deseaba, su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me lo decía, pero después casi corre a la otra punta de la habitación debido a mi cercanía, me sentía mal, y no sabia como salir del baño, con que cara mirarlo…

Después de un rato, escuche que se acerco a la puerta… golpeo…

Eva

Que pasa?

Estas bien?

Si, ahora salgo

OK voy a pedir el almuerzo te parece?

No quiero nada, lo que si quiero es que llames a Nicholas y canceles esto, me quiero ir… -le dije y explote en llanto

No, por favor, soy un idiota, por favor, no quiero que te vayas

Para que me queres Robert? Ni siquiera dejas que me acerque… soy una prostituta, vos pagaste por sexo conmigo, pero si no te gusto, no te hagas problema, solo te pido que me dejes ir cuanto antes…

Eva por favor, no quiero que te vayas, es todo un mal entendido, en serio

Que es un mal entendido? No te pasa nada conmigo, esta bien no tenes la culpa pero es feo que a uno lo desprecien…

No por dios! Podes salir? Quiero que hablemos…

Y yo me quiero ir –le grite desde adentro del baño

Esta bien tenes razón soy un idiota, se que no entendes que es lo que pasa pero te lo quiero explicar por favor

…

Eva

…

Hace meses que no me pasa nada con nadie, es decir, no siento nada, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera muerto, y algo cambio en mi cuando te vi, aunque haya sido en fotos, mi cuerpo reacciono ante tu imagen, pero tengo miedo, miedo a fallar como hombre como me pasa hace tiempo, fallarte a vos que sos la única que despertó cosas en mi…

Destrabe la puerta y la entre abrí, no podía ser lo que me estaba diciendo, el era perfecto, que miedo podía tener, tenia a todas las mujeres del planeta perdidamente enamoradas de él y tenia miedo!

No escuche mas nada y decidí salir del baño, y lo vi sentado en el piso apoyado contra la pared con su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado y derrotado, esa fue la imagen que me dio.

Me senté a su lado, y le tome una mano, me miro y pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, cansancio, hartazgo.

perdoname –me dijo –no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdoname

no, esta bien, perdoname vos, actué como una criatura, claro, no podía ser "que a Eva alguien le corte los pelos" –le dije irónicamente

ahora si queres irte, esta bien, solo quería que sepas que es lo que me pasa, y no tiene que ver con vos, al contrario, siento demasiado al tenerte cerca y eso me asusta…

no estés asustado, vamos a ir despacio, como vos quieras y sientas, quizás me precipite recién, pero es que me gustas demasiado, y soy muy hormonal, por no decir otra cosa –le dije en tono cómico para cambiar un poco el ambiente, y logre que sonría, era aun mas hermoso cuando lo hacia

sos hermosa –me dijo mirándome profundamente –pero no solo por fuera, por dentro también lo sos

eso lo decís porque no conoces mi lado malo –le dije siguiendo con la broma –bueno ahora si tengo hambre, sigue en pie tu propuesta?

Si. Obvio

Me levante, y le tendí la mano para que se levante del piso, encima de lo hermoso que era, también era tierno, esto iba a volverme completamente loca.

Pidió algo de comida, mientras yo fui a buscar la camisa para ponérmela, no sabía bien como manejarme, al margen de no saber como manejar el deseo que sentía por este hombre.

Nos sentamos en la cama con la bandeja para comer algo, él puso una música tranquila.

estoy un poco avergonzado con todo esto –me dijo mirando sus manos nerviosamente

no estés avergonzado, le podría pasar a cualquiera con el tipo de vida que llevas no debe ser fácil, y sabes algo? El sexo no nace en el cuerpo, nace acá –le dije tocando su cabeza –y se manifiesta en el cuerpo, entonces con tantas cosas en la cabeza es lógico lo que te pasa –le dije muy segura de lo que estaba hablando, el aprovechó y me tomo la mano

ahora lo único que tengo en la mente sos vos –me dijo llevándose mi mano a su boca para depositarle un dulce beso

eh… eso es un buen comienzo –no quise precipitarme, porque si a él le volvía a pasar lo mismo se iba a desmoralizar completamente, pero no pude evitar que el calor que me hacia sentir se manifestara en mi rostro

Tome un trozo de pollo del almuerzo con mis dedos y se lo ofrecí directo en su boca, él lo tomo sin siquiera tocarme y sonrió.

Esta rico! -me dijo

Te gusta mucho? –le pregunte con doble sentido

Me encanta…

Debo confesar que mi sangre hervía por completo, haciéndome sentir un hormigueo constante que iba bajando por mi cuerpo para instalarse ahí abajo, sintiéndome necesitada, hambrienta y caliente.

Me acerque despacio, él corrió la bandeja como leyéndome el pensamiento, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Al mismo tiempo lo sentí ahogar un gemido, era evidente que yo le gustaba y mucho, todo su cuerpo me lo hacia saber. Pero reprimía su deseo. Lo tomé del mentón y levante su rostro para que me mire, y me mordí el labio inferior al notar el deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me estremecí, su contacto era delicioso aun con ropa, y mi mente calenturienta no hizo mas que imaginarse lo que seria en completa desnudez. Sin dejar de mirarlo pase mi lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos, me sentí sedienta, pero de él.

Robert me miraba atento y expectante, pude vislumbrar un dejo de miedo en su mirada, lo cual me hizo frenar un poco en mi avance.

Me acerque despacio a su oído.

Te gusta esto?

Si –me dijo en un murmullo

Vamos a ir despacio y todo va a ir bien… -le dije y tome su lóbulo con los dientes, lo cual lo hizo gemir

Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de mí, y su excitación crecía casi rozándome, lo volví a mirar a los ojos.

Yo creo que tu cuerpo si reacciona conmigo, y muy bien… -le dije sugestivamente

Yo creo que también –contesto otra vez bajando la mirada, estaba nervioso y eso podía arruinar este momento

Quiero probar tu boca –le dije para ver si obtenía de vuelta su atención, y así fue, volvió a mirarme y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos, pero el miedo seguía ahí

…..

No me vas a contestar? –le pregunte melosa

No, no me iba a contestar, solo se acerco despacio a mi boca y me beso, casi muero en ese instante, lo único que me mantuvo en vida fueron las ansias de querer mas de él, de querer probarlo todo, de tenerlo solo para mi aunque sea en estos días. Sus labios carnosos y calientes eran un deleite para mis sentidos, fue un beso tierno sin exigencias, todo dulzura, yo necesitaba más, pero no era el momento. Mi cuerpo anhelaba moverse para provocar algún roce que me haga sentirlo…

Corte despacio el beso hasta quedar con mi frente apoyada en la suya, tratando de respirar, él también estaba agitado, y necesitado, pero teníamos que ir despacio.

Sonreímos y me baje de su cuerpo para sentarme otra vez a su lado, anhele su cercanía, pero era mejor así. Robert me miro sin entender, su respiración seguía un poco agitada.

Despacio –le dije y le deje un pico a la vez que me levante y me fui para el baño

Sonrío y se desplomo en la cama, como si hubiéramos tenido una larga sesión de sexo, me metí en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, tenia que bajar de alguna forma la excitación que sentía, y no quería que el se sienta presionado.

Abrí la ducha, y me metí bajo el agua fría, intente calmarme mentalmente pero mis manos dejaron de obedecerme y bajaron rápidas a mi sexo, mas que listo por la cercanía al placer que había tenido, y sin pensarlo metí dos de mis dedos dentro de mi ser, y bombee fuerte, pensando y sintiendo que eran sus manos las que estaban ahí dentro, no pare de mover mis dedos hasta que me sobrevino un hermoso orgasmo. Termine jadeante pegada contra la pared de la ducha, satisfecha si, pero no del todo.

Robert

No podía creerlo, esta mujer me llevaba de un estado al otro sin siquiera proponérselo, me regañe internamente por ser tan idiota y haberla despreciado de esa forma, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al tenerla cerca pero mis miedos me paralizaban, ella era absolutamente hermosa, por donde sea que la miraras, me atraía demasiado y eso me asustaba.

Después de meter la pata hasta el fondo con el desplante que le hice, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas y Eva estaba muy dolida, se encerró en el baño, y pude escucharla llorar, desee en ese momento que la tierra me tragara…

Tras pedirle perdón y suplicarle que escuche la explicación que tenia para darle, logre que así lo haga, seguía encerrada en el baño, pero cuando al fin termine con todo lo que tenia para decirle me senté en el piso al lado de la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pasaron unos instantes y escuche la puerta abriéndose, salio del baño con los ojos un poco hinchados, la había hecho llorar, y eso era algo que no me iba a perdonar fácilmente, se sentó a mi lado y por supuesto lo que hizo fue reconfortarme, comprenderme, el que la había lastimado con un desplante era yo, y ahora ella estaba conteniéndome a mi, esta mujer era especial! Y como de costumbre yo con mis estupideces arruinaba todo.

Ella era bastante mas joven que yo, pero sabia como llevarme y eso me volvía loco, a partir del momento en el que vi sus fotos ella se había metido en mi mente, y ahora teniéndola conmigo y conociéndola un poco mas a cada instante podía confirmar lo que me decía mi instinto, ella era DIFERNTE y ESPECIAL.

Después de hablar y aclarar todo, decidimos comer algo, íbamos a estar unos cuantos días juntos y quería que quede todo claro entre nosotros, para no tener lugar para herirla otra vez.

De repente tomo un trozo de pollo y me lo ofreció directamente a la boca, en un gesto inocente pero a la vez cargado de erotismo, de un momento a otro Eva se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mi, todo mi cuerpo se tenso y mi entrepierna reacciono ante el estimulo, su piel, su calor, su olor, todo en ella era atractivo al extremo.

Quiero probar tu boca –me dijo

…. –no pude contestarle, lo único que sentía en ese momento era el bombear de mi sangre en mis venas, lo podía escuchar en mis oídos

No me vas a contestar? –me pregunto dulcemente

Y no, no pude contestarle, solo me acerque y roce suave sus labios con los míos, un escalofrío me recorrió entero, y sentí como su piel se erizaba, mis manos fueron a su cintura sin animarse a nada, conformándose con sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre la camisa.

Deslizo suavemente su lengua por mis labios, probándome, quise mas pero sentí que era muy rápido, temblé ante la posibilidad de que el miedo se apodere otra vez de mi, pero un suave gemido que salio de su boca me trajo otra vez al momento en el que estábamos, mi respiración se agitó, y tuve plena conciencia de mi cuerpo, estaba excitado, con solo un beso, con el simple calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, con solo su olor…

Eva corto el beso despacio para poder respirar, y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

Despacio –me dijo y se levanto para ir camino al baño

Sonreí automáticamente, estaba tan excitado que mi mente estaba algo nublada, me desplome sobre la cama, la necesitaba, la deseaba tanto como jamás había deseado a nadie, sentí una punzada en mi bajo vientre y sin pensarlo lleve una mano a ese lugar, y volví a sonreír, tenia una erección descomunal, ella lo había logrado, mi cuerpo volvía a vivir y me sentía rebozante de felicidad.

Me quedé así esperándola en la cama, tardo unos minutos hasta que se asomo por la puerta, me incorpore para poder contemplarla bien, su aroma que estaba impregnado en el vapor que salía del baño inundó mis fosas nasales, invadiendo mis sentidos.

Su piel brillaba, algunas gotas descendían por su cuerpo llamándome para que las siga, subí mí vista a su rostro, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, hasta que llegue a sus ojos, en los que vi el fuego que ella tenia adentro.

Perdón –me dijo

Porque me pedís perdón? –le pregunte a la vez que me levante y me acerque a ella

Porque me sentí muy necesitada, y no quise presionarte, entonces…

Entonces que? –le pregunte abrazándola, necesitaba su cercanía, ella se puso en puntas de pie y se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme

Entonces fui a darme una ducha para sacarme este calor que sentía, pero como no pude…, termine… masturbándome… -la ultima frase la dijo en un jadeo

Era mas que estimulante para mi tenerla así de cerca, semidesnuda, y encima lo que me acababa de decir, me pegué a su cuerpo lo mas que pude, para que pueda sentir la erección que me había provocado, me miro directo a los ojos y me sonrío, era perfecta.

Pero para mi sorpresa, se separo de mi, y me dijo que iba a tomar algo porque tenia sed, ahí me di cuenta que su idea era dejarme así como estaba, justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, corrí para atenderlo, era Ethan, avisándome que estaba subiendo.

Había traído toda lo que Eva le había pedido, hablamos unas palabras, le recordé que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo por al menos 5 días, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, dándose cuenta que todo iba bien.

Eva después de agradecerle se fue a cambiar, cuando Ethan se fue, pude ver que ella estaba recostada en una reposera en el balcón.

Me quede mirándola, me tenia embobado y ansioso por poder hacerle todo lo que cruzo por mi mente en cuanto vi sus fotos.

En cuanto se percato que la estaba mirando, me llamo para que me acerque a ella, se había puesto un short negro y una musculosa blanca. Tenía realmente un cuerpo de infarto, pura curva, precioso. Se corrió para que me sentara con ella. Y así lo hice.

Estoy mas cómoda ahora, tus camisas son un poco grandes –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo con sus yemas

Bueno me alegro, igual debo decirte que te quedan bien mis camisas…

Estas mejor ahora? –me pregunto –mas relajado?

Si, digamos que si –le dije recordando con la gran erección que me había dejado

No seas ansioso, tenemos tiempo, no quiero que nos apresuremos, bastante apresurada es la vida de cada uno como para apresurarnos también en este momento que es tan nuestro, y tan intimo –me dijo susurrándome

Es cierto, es que hace mucho tiempo que no siento tanto deseo por alguien…

Vas a tener todo lo que quieras –me jadeo en el oído –pero primero yo voy a lograr meterme dentro tuyo, voy a ser lo único en lo que pienses, porque después de conocerte el único que va a estar acá –me dijo señalando su cabeza –acá –señalo su corazón –y acá –señalo su entrepierna –vas a ser vos…

Mi pecho exploto en un gemido, eran palabras osadas, comprometedoras, palabras que me hacían saber que ella iba a ser de mi propiedad, me estremecí con el solo hecho de pensar en estar adentro suyo, de hacerla mía, y según ella decía, de ahora en mas mía y de nadie mas…

Dicho esto se acerco a mi en un solo movimiento, y me comió la boca, ahora si era un beso mucho mas intenso, abrimos nuestras bocas para dar lugar a nuestras lenguas, que se unieron en una danza frenética, saboreándose, conociéndose…

Nuestras respiraciones eran forzadas y agitadas, así que tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, me quede mirándola fascinado, sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados por ese beso demandante, ella miraba mi boca deseosa, pero exigiendo a su cuerpo a un autocontrol difícil de dominar…

….

Suspiro fuerte, y llevo sus manos a mi nuca para enredarlas en mi desordenado cabello, dándome un suave tiron, que me hizo mirarla.

Sos demasiado para mi autocontrol –me dijo con la voz un poco ronca, estaba excitada, y me encantaba

Entonces no te controles mas… -le dije metiéndole un poco de presión

Ella me sonrío y bajo sus manos a mi cintura para abrazarme, se acurruco en mi pecho, y pude escuchar como aspiraba mi olor, beso mi clavícula y con su lengua delineo mi cuello para seguir subiendo por mi mandíbula, y al fin poder llegar a mi boca, otra vez, tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y dio un suave mordisco, a lo que respondí con un gemido. La volví a subir sobre mis piernas, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir su suave y tersa piel, ella se dejo hacer, acaricie sus piernas, desde sus pies hasta sus muslos, que me provocaba apretar, mi erección se volvió a presentar, pero sabia que ella no iba a acceder a nada por lo menos por el momento.

Vamos adentro?

Vamos… -me dijo en tono meloso

Me levante con ella a upa, no me quería separar de su cuerpo. Largo una risita y me abrazo por el cuello.

Me llevas a upa como si fuera una nena chiquita?

Mmm, en realidad no, te llevo a upa porque no puedo separarme de tu piel, es adictiva, vos toda sos adictiva –le dije mientras la acostaba suavemente en la cama

Siempre sos así de comprador?

Eh, digamos que últimamente no mucho

Porque? –me pregunto

Porque aunque te parezca raro, o quizás hasta paranoico, le tome miedo a la gente…

A las mujeres…?

Si, más que nada a las mujeres, es que, como decirte, son muy efusivas, y me he visto en más de una oportunidad en situaciones muy difíciles…

Entonces es por eso… -me dijo pensativa

Que cosa?

Tu alejamiento del placer, y no es para menos, pero yo no soy así, no te voy a hacer nada de eso…

…. –la mire esperando a que siga hablando

Yo no te voy a lastimar, ni te voy a acosar, ni nada por el estilo…

Ah no!

No, solamente te voy a proporcionar todo el placer que reprimiste durante este tiempo

Ojala… -dije mas para mi que para ella

Me empujo suavemente de los hombros para que me recueste, puso en mi nuca unos almohadones y se bajo de la cama.

Yo lo voy a hacer disfrutar mucho, señor Robert Pattinson…

Lo único que salio de mi boca fue un jadeo. Me mataba la actitud que tenía, se sentía segura de ella misma, y de mí. Eso me tranquilizaba.

Se paro delante de mí y se saco sin preámbulos la musculosa y el short, tenia un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo, con una tanga súper diminuta, casi me da un infarto.

Le gusta lo que ve? –me pregunto

Ssii, mucho… -dije sin poder articular otra palabra

Se subió por los pies de la cama gateando en forma felina, subió por mi cuerpo rozando fuertemente sus pechos por todo el largo de mi cuerpo, acerco su boca a mi oído.

No tengas miedo, todo va a ir bien, sos hermoso y quiero complacerte en todo, me vas a dejar? –me susurro

Me dejaba sin habla, asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrío en mi cuello, y llevo sus manos a la cintura de mi pantalón, lo fue bajando despacio, mi ansiedad estaba disparada, mi sangre fluía raudamente agolpándose en la zona baja de mi vientre.

Se separo de mí para mirarme, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi abultada erección, que se dejaba ver bajo mi boxer blanco, y se relamió los labios, fue jodidamente sexy. Me di cuenta que tenia mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo apretando fuertemente las sabanas. Tenia que relajarme un poco. Trate de aflojarme, y me deje hacer, me entregue a ella por completo.

Metió sus dedos para jugar con el elástico del boxer, haciéndome estremecer, alternaba su mirada entre mi entrepierna y mis ojos, estaba completamente encendida.

Sujeto fuerte el elástico y lo bajo de golpe liberando mi miembro de esa apretada prenda.

Jadee fuertemente tirando mi cabeza para atrás, ella también jadeo al verlo, y sin ningún preámbulo paso su lengua por toda su largura, gemí su nombre instintivamente.

Por dios que bien se sentía esto, se lo metió entero dentro de su boca y empezó a succionar de una manera exquisita, chupaba con fuerza, mientras que sus manos iban y venían provocando un movimiento enloquecedor.

Arggg… si…. Asiiii , por favor, no…pue..do…mas

Quise levantarla, porque estaba a punto de acabar, pero no me dejo y siguió chupando mi miembro como si fuera la mejor exquisitez sobre la tierra. Sentí, una vibración apoderarse de mi cuerpo, nacía en lo mas profundo de mi ser, en mis entrañas y así iba invadiendo mis sentidos, vibración, temblores, que llegaban a todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndome estremecer…

Eva… voy … a … acabar….

Eva… -grite su nombre y me descargue en su boca

Mi cuerpo y mi mente convulsionaron en ese momento, perdí la noción de todo, hasta de mí, lo único que tenía y todavía sentía era la tibieza de su boca en mi masculinidad, llevándome hasta la locura, haciéndome sentir vivo, haciéndome sentir hombre…

Quizás tarde unos instantes en volver a la realidad, y cuando así lo hice ella se levanto, quedándose con sus piernas abiertas sobre mi, llevó una mano a la comisura de sus labios donde estaban mis restos para recogerlos con sus dedos, y se los llevo a la boca.

Los chupó mirándome, haciéndome ver que no iba a derramar ni una gota de mis fluidos.

Era absolutamente increíble, hacia tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo, mi cuerpo todavía convulsionaba entre espasmos.

Se acerco a mi boca y me beso, pude sentir mi sabor en sus labios, y eso me volvió loco.

Eva, yo…

Shhh –me dijo y puso un dedo sobre mis labios –no te gusto?

Me encanto, me volves loco…

Bueno, eso es lo importante… todo fue bien…

Si, pero vos…

No importa, tenemos tiempo, no te olvides

Se recostó a mi lado, y yo lleve mi cabeza a su pecho, ella empezó a acariciar mi pelo dulcemente, me fui relajando hasta que no se en que momento pero me quede dormido.

Eva

Era muy tierno, se entrego a mí con tanta inocencia, que por un momento me hizo pensar que era virgen, pero no era así.

No lo pude evitar mientras estaba practicándole sexo oral, estaba tan excitada, que un orgasmo me sobrevino cuando lo sentí acabar, no necesite siquiera que me toque, que me roce… no necesite nada… el solo hecho de tenerlo tendido sobre una cama solo para mi, entregado como lo estaba, fue mas que suficiente para excitarme por completo.

Su piel era suave, tal cual la imagine miles de veces, su tibieza, sus gemidos y jadeos, como en mi imaginación hicieron estragos en mi cuerpo, su masculinidad… mmm...… grande y muy pero muy dura… era imposible no excitarse con semejante hombre…

No me anime a decirle que con el solo hecho de hacer lo que le hice había llegado solita al orgasmo, y si hubiera seguido por más tiempo hubiera tenido otro y otro…

Pero bueno, acá estábamos, y había respondido bien a mis estímulos, estaba tranquilo y eso era muy importante.

Dormía y parecía un ángel, esa cabellera desordenada le cubría parte de la cara, sus largos y definidos brazos estirados y sus piernas un poco flexionadas, la sabana cubría solo su masculinidad dejando notar por la textura de la tela lo bien dotado que estaba.

Siempre me había gustado el sexo, pero ahora con este adonis me gustaba mucho más.

Trate de levantarme sin que se despierte, y lo logré, camine unos pasos lejos de la cama, no podía creer lo que veía, si era él, era Robert Pattinson y YO acababa de hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida, reprimí una sonrisa de felicidad, y pensé que se lo tenia que contar a mi hermana, moría por contárselo, ella sabia bien lo que yo sentía por este hombre, y se iba a poner mas que contenta.

Me fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha, me saque el conjunto de encaje, la tanga estaba empapada, la apreté entre mis manos, recordando lo que me había provocado Robert sin siquiera haberme tocado, volví a sonreír, iba a tener que ir a un cirujano plástico para que me extirpe esta sonrisa estupida de la cara…

Me metí bajo el agua bien caliente y apoye mi frente sobre la cerámica fría, dejando que el agua caiga directo en mi nuca, cerré mis ojos y mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes de lo acontecido en esa cama, inconcientemente volví a mojarme.

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta para no hacer mas ruido del necesario, de repente escuche un sonido, me gire y ahí estaba él, esplendido, con ese maldito boxer blanco que le quedaba de infarto.

Lo mire sugestiva, si venia a buscar algo yo se lo iba a dar.

Puedo? –me pregunto, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de lado que debería de estar prohibida

Si… -le dije y mi voz ya estaba ronca de nuevo,

Se dio la vuelta para sacarse el boxer, cosa que me causo gracia porque hacia un rato lo había tenido todo en mi boca y ahora le daba vergüenza, yo por el contrario estaba completamente desnuda y deseosa de que haga conmigo lo que le venga en ganas.

Mire para otro lado solo para no intimidarlo, y se metió en la ducha conmigo.

Tome la esponja, la enjabone bien, y empecé a pasársela por todo el cuerpo, el me miraba divertido, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras me mordía el labio inferior, deje caer a propósito la esponja, quería recorrerlo pero con mis manos, el se dejaba hacer, su respiración se agitaba por momentos pero luego se calmaba.

Me pare detrás de él, y fui recorriendo su espalda con mis manos, sus hombros, su exquisita nuca, él tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las sensaciones que yo le estaba brindando.

Pase mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y acaricie sus pectorales, no eran musculosos pero si muy tonificados y firmes, baje por el centro de su pecho hasta su cintura, se estremeció ante el camino que estaban recorriendo mis manos, volví a ponerme frente a él, clave mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos, y me pegue a su cuerpo, gemí fuertemente al sentir su erección presionando mi vientre… y en ese momento las cosas tomaron otro rumbo…

Rob dejo por completo su postura de solo dejarse hacer, y empezó a participar de este juego altamente erótico.

Me empujo contra la pared, haciéndome jadear con su iniciativa, se volvió a apoyar contra mi, para hacerme sentir lo excitado que estaba, y se restregó contra mi cuerpo.

Gemí fuerte queriendo dejar escapar un poco de la calentura que sentía, pero no me fue posible, se agacho un poco a mi altura y busco mi boca, ansioso, pero sin perder su dulzura tan particular, lamí sus labios, eran exquisitos como todo lo era en él.

Lo aparte un poco, necesitaba respirar, estaba al borde de un colapso. Un gruñido de protesta salio de su boca.

Estoy haciendo algo mal? –me pregunto suave al oído

Para nada, solo necesito respirar un poco… -le dije y hundí mi cara en su pecho para depositar allí un beso

Sonrío tiernamente y se aparto un poco de mi, tomo el jabón, y ahora el empezó a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo. Dios! Sin duda se había propuesto volverme loca…

Empezó por mi cuello, con ambas manos, entretanto me acercaba con fuerza a él para poder besarme, bajo a mi clavícula acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos, me miraba a los ojos para después seguir con su vista, embelesado, el camino que hacían sus dedos sobre mi piel. Tenía la boca entreabierta dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos suaves, y mientras sus manos me iban recorriendo, friccionaba su abultado sexo contra mi pierna, esto me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Su característica mirada felina me devoraba, haciéndome sentir deseada en extremo, hasta que una de sus manos llego hasta mi pecho, era la primera vez que me tocaba, apreté mis piernas en un acto reflejo por sentirme tan necesitada.

Sus labios estaban en mi cuello y pude sentir que sonreía ante mi movimiento, con una de sus rodillas me obligo a que separe mis piernas apoyando mi caliente y mojado sexo sobre su muslo, me restregué fuerte contra el, moviendo mis caderas, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura para ayudarme en mi movimiento, bajo con su boca a mis pechos y empezó a morder, chupar, y succionar uno y otro, gemíamos descontrolados, mis pechos reaccionaban ante su estimulo y mis pezones estaba erectos proporcionándonos mas placer a los dos, seguí friccionando mi centro contra su pierna perdida en las sensaciones que tenia, que él me estaba dando.

Si… seguimos… así… voy a… acabar… -trate de decirle

Me encantaría que lo hagas … -me dijo susurrando en mi oído

Me gustas… demasiado… Rob…ert… me… volves… loca

Cuado termine de pronunciar esas palabras, pude sentir que una de sus manos bajaba vertiginosamente hasta mis nalgas, las apretó con fuerza, provocándome algo de dolor, un dolor muy excitante por cierto. Necesitaba mas, así que tome su atrevida mano y la lleve rápido a mi centro y ahí la libere para que haga lo quiera.

Paso toda la palma de su mano por mi palpitante y húmedo sexo, haciéndome estremecer, tire mi cabeza para atrás, si existía el paraíso sin duda yo estaba ahí en este momento. Fue y vino por mi sexo mojando todo a su paso con mis propios fluidos, soltó un gruñido gutural.

Vos también me gustas, no tenes idea cuanto –me dijo jadeante, apretando toda mi vulva con su mano

No podía mas, lo necesitaba dentro mío, así que me trepe a sus caderas con mis piernas, cerré la ducha, y le ordene prácticamente que me saque de ahí, y así lo hizo.

Salimos y en esa misma posición me subió al lavabo.

Te quiero adentro mío –le susurre al oído y mordisquee su lóbulo despacio juguetonamente

…. –lo escuche suspirar, tenia miedo de vuelta

Robert, te quiero adentro mío –volví a decirle

….. –respiraba agitado

No tengas miedo, relajate –le dije y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo con mis piernas

…. –gimió bajito, pero yo lo escuche

Yo te ayudo, me dejas? –le pregunte

…. –solo asintió

Sos hermoso, ya te lo dije no? Y no sabes cuantas veces me imagine esto, estando sola o acompañada, así que ahora me lo vas a dar, y va a estar todo bien…

Me separe un poco, y tome su gran miembro para acercarlo a mi sexo, nuestras miradas estaba clavadas en ese casi punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, estaba tan excitada que cualquier movimiento de mas me iba a hacer acabar, lo miré a los ojos, estaba concentrado en ese punto, así que me moví despacio y toda su erección se fue clavando en mi, él echo su cabeza hacia atrás, me volví a mover para que me penetre mas profundamente, y sin poder contenerme todo mi cuerpo exploto en un maravilloso orgasmo, él me miro sonriente, y pude vislumbrar en su mirada un poco de orgullo y tranquilidad, fue en ese momento que el empezó a moverse dentro de mi, profundizando mas en cada embestida, sentí su cuerpo tensarse, estaba por correrse, me abrace a su cuello, y lo bese en la boca con hambre, me correspondió el beso con desesperación sin dejar de penetrarme, yo ya estaba excitada y al borde de otro orgasmo, cuando el se corrió y sentí su tibio liquido llenarme, yo también acabe.

Quedamos abrazados tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones, besándonos cada tanto…

…..

Después de un buen rato se separo solo un poco de mi para poder mirarme, nuestros labios estaban hinchados, los rostros sonrojados, y los cuerpos sumamente sudados.

Yo también desee miles de veces estar así con vos, desde que te vi en esas benditas fotos…

… -mire hacia abajo con un poco de vergüenza, él era la perfección de las perfecciones, el hombre mas deseado del mundo y me estaba diciendo estas cosas, sin duda yo era una mujer de suerte

Me hiciste sentir muy bien, muy bien –me dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla –y no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecértelo…

Paso sus dedos por mi cuello, y me acerco a su boca, su aliento me golpeo en el rostro dejándome en shock, y empezó a besarme tiernamente, solo pude corresponderle, pero de repente me sentí confundida y un escalofrío me recorrió, tuve miedo, terror, pánico…

Yo era una prostituta muy bien cotizada, lo único que me merecía de él, era la alta suma de dinero que pagaba por mi, no debía atreverme a pensar en otra cosa, no tenia que confundirme, pero los besos en la boca siempre lo hacían y mucho mas "sus besos".

Se alejo y me dio un besito en la nariz.

Vamos a ducharnos

Me dijo y me ayudo a bajarme del lavabo, corrió la mampara de la ducha y abrió el agua, volvió a buscarme y tomándome de la mano me llevo directo bajo el chorro de agua, se sentía bien, ahora era yo la que necesitaba relajarme y él parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Nos bañamos en silencio y cada tanto él me acariciaba disfrutándome, cuando terminó salió de la ducha y me dejo unos momentos a solas, cosa que le agradecí internamente.

Apoye mi frente contra la cerámica, y me quede unos instantes dejando que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo, llevándose con ella todos los sentimientos de miedo y angustia que me habían embargado minutos antes.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una bata, cuando entre en la habitación Robert estaba recostado sobre la cama y la única prenda que cubría su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo era un boxer color negro.

Me acerque al bolso donde estaba mi ropa y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, corpiño y mini tanga.

Un top negro y un short que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, él me miraba atento y sonriente, un grupo de mariposas hizo nido en vientre, y eso no era buena señal…

Él palmeo la cama a su lado.

Veni hermosa –me dijo

Si –le dije y me senté con mis piernas cruzadas a su lado

Me parece que no me van a alcanzar 5 días…

Yo creo que 5 días va a ser demasiado, hoy es el segundo día que pasamos juntos y ya esta todo superado… -le dije sin poder evitar un cierto tono de tristeza en mi vos

Porque decís eso? –me pregunto y se sentó de la misma forma que yo, frente a mi

Y… por eso, porque ya esta superado el problema que creías tener… y por lo tanto no necesitas mas de mi presencia…

No es así, y si te digo que lo que mas necesito es tu presencia?

Robert, por favor, no nos confundamos…

Yo no estoy confundido Eva, pero me parece que vos si

…..

Yo te quiero conmigo desde el día que te conocí, y si tengo que pagar por tu compañía eternamente lo voy a hacer

Ok, esto es demasiado para mi –le dije subiendo un poco la vos

Esta bien, esta bien, no te voy a meter ningún tipo de presión, por lo pronto van a ser 5 días a solas, después veremos

…..

Yo recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijiste, y estoy completamente de acuerdo en TODO… -me dijo y volvió a recostarse llevándome con él

No comprendí en el momento lo que me estaba diciendo, pero en un segundo, rebobine todo lo que había pasado en estas horas…

Flash back

Le dije:

Vas a tener todo lo que quieras –él jadeo en mi oído –pero primero yo voy a lograr meterme dentro tuyo, voy a ser lo único en lo que pienses, porque después de conocerte el único que va a estar acá –le dije señalando mi cabeza –acá –señale mi corazón –y acá –señale mi entrepierna –vas a ser vos…

Fin del flash back

Y si, uno era preso de sus propias palabras, pero no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que decidí dejar pasar el tiempo, y que todo fluya.

Robert

Yo lo sabia desde el momento en que la vi, y no me había equivocado, hicimos el amor como nunca antes yo lo había hecho con nadie, por un momento tuve pánico, y si volvía a fallar? Pero Eva me contuvo en todo momento y me llevo a tener la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta el momento.

De pronto sentí un enorme vacío a mi lado, me desperté sobresaltado pensando que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, toque la cama con desesperación y pude sentir la tibieza en las sabanas, respire, era cierto, ella estaba conmigo. El agua de la ducha se escuchaba desde la habitación, me levante de la cama y me acerque, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y la vi, preciosa como siempre o más, el agua mojaba todo su cuerpo y por un momento sentí celos de que ella pudiera recorrer su cuerpo y yo no. Suspire frustrado, pero ante semejante imagen mi entrepierna reacciono, la necesitaba, quería estar con ella, cerca de ella, y esta vez no me iba a reprimir.

El encuentro fue especial, pero sabia que tenia que ir por mas, podía sentir que ella me deseaba y me necesitaba, me anime a tocar su centro con mi mano, estaba completamente mojada, hinchada, la pude sentir palpitando sobre mi mano, una gigantesca ola de placer me recorrió entero, hasta que ella me pidió mas.

Te quiero adentro mió -me dijo

Y ahora el miedo a fallar suplanto rápido al placer que estaba sintiendo, no pude responderle.

- No tengas miedo, relajate –me dijo

- …..

- yo te ayudo, me dejas?

- …. –asentí

- Sos hermoso, ya te lo dije no? Y no sabes cuantas veces me imagine esto, estando sola o acompañada, así que ahora me lo vas a dar, y va a estar todo bien…

Ella no tenia idea de lo que me causaba hablándome así, volví a sentir todo ese placer de vuelta en mi cuerpo, un volcán estaba a punto de erupcionar dentro de mi, yo también me la había imaginado así y de miles de formas mas, la quería para mi, solo para mi.

Tomo mi miembro con la mano y lo llevo a la entrada de su sexo, acariciándose con el, los jadeos inundaban el lugar, mi mirada se perdió en ese punto de unión, lo que tanto deseaba estaba a punto de suceder, y ya nada me importo, de una estocada me hizo penetrarla, era jodidamente estrecha, suave y caliente muy caliente, mi erección palpitaba fuertemente, haciéndome sentirla aun mas, su piel estaba erizada, podía sentirla muy excitada, se quedo un segundo quieta y volvió a moverse para profundizar mas la penetración, sus manos apretaron mi cuello, y supe que se iba a correr, su centro palpito fuerte en torno a mi miembro y sus líquidos lo bañaron por completo, Había tenido un orgasmo casi involuntario, me sentí orgulloso y tranquilo, la había podido satisfacer y eso era sumamente importante para mi.

La penetre unas cuantas veces mas, y yo también me corrí, pero cuando me estaba derramando en ella, su interior volvió a tensarse y me regalo otro grandioso orgasmo.

Quise decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle que hacia años que no tenia esta sensación de felicidad adentro mío, que mi vida no iba a tener mas sentido si desde ahora no estaba con ella siempre, se que era demasiado todo lo que estaba pensando, pero yo era así, para mi no hay medias tintas, no hay grises, es blanco o negro, con solo verla yo ya sabia que ella era "la Mujer", "Mi Mujer", y pase lo que pase sabia que no iba a dejarla ir.

Pero iba a ser demasiado para ella, y no quería presionarla en nada, como ella me decía siempre, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien…

Estábamos en la cama abrazados, la noche estaba cayendo, y me levante para pedir algo de comer, Eva estaba medio dormida, así que decidí salir al balcón a fumarme un cigarro, por primera vez en años mi mente estaba distendida, sin ningún tipo de stress, solo estaba ella en mi mente, quería que se despierte y poder volver a hacerle el amor una y otra vez, me sentía muy bien ahora, pero la verdad era que solo me sentía completo cuando estaba dentro de ella pegado a su cuerpo como si fuéramos uno. Anhelando su cuerpo y su calor me percate de que no habíamos usado preservativo, pero supuse que ella debería tomar otro tipo de precaución, solo por embarazo por que Nicholas era muy riguroso en eso, todas las personas que trabajaban para el eran sanas, y por lo tanto exigía lo mismo de sus clientes, análisis de por medio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el servicio de cuarto llego, Eva no estaba en la cama, y de pasada a la puerta para recibir la cena pude ver luz en el cuarto de baño, lleve la bandeja a la mesa y me senté a esperarla.

Hola

Hola!

Como estas? -le pregunte

Bien, me quede dormida…

Si, estabas hermosa durmiendo, por eso no quise molestarte, comemos algo?

Bueno dale, ah! Y gracias por lo de hermosa

Sabes que es así, no hace falta que me des las gracias

Igual con la cara hinchada de dormir nadie se ve hermosa!

Jajja, te equivocas, vos sos terriblemente sexy de cualquier manera Eva

… -se había sonrojado

Bueno, me gustaría que me cuentes de vos, queres?

Si, no hay problema, decime que queres saber…

Todo… -le dije, a lo que me miro mas que sorprendida

Bueno… lo de mis padres ya lo sabes, murieron en un accidente de autos, cosa que todavía esta en investigación, porque no fue muy claro que digamos, mi hermana se inicio en esto a temprana edad, y después de lo de mis papas yo quedaba sola con solo 15 años, así que mi hermana Sarah me llevo con ella…

Y empezaste a esa edad?

Si, bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa, al principio no me gustaba pero después me fui acostumbrando, nunca mas me falto nada, no me quejo…

Eras muy chica… -mi pensamiento se me escapo en voz alta

Si… no lo elegí, me hubiera gustado tener otra vida, la verdad, un poco mas normal para mi edad, pero bueno

Te creo… pero terminaste los estudios no?

Si, por suerte Nicholas siempre se ocupo de eso, y ahora voy por un titulo universitario, estoy estudiando abogacía

Que bueno, uno siempre necesita una abogada, hermosa y sexy como vos –le dije en tren de broma, para distender un poco el ambiente

Bueno, cuando me reciba puede ser…

Bueno, si te puedo ayudar en algo, con lo del accidente de tus papas, decímelo, me encantaría poder hacerlo, tengo algunos contactos

Gracias, no quiero molestarte con mis cosas

No me molestas para nada, me gustaría ayudarte

Bueno, y vos me vas a contar algo?

Lo que quieras…

Estuviste con muchas mujeres? Sos el hombre mas codiciado del mundo…

No , para nada, soy el mas codiciado, pero el mas tímido también

Tímido?

Si, mucho, siempre lo fui

Me resulta difícil creerte siendo actor, pensé que la timidez no existía…

Bueno, digamos que en esa parte no soy tímido, pero en lo que respecta a mi vida personal, y a mis relaciones si lo soy, por mas raro que te parezca estar detrás de cámaras es bastante fácil, justamente "estas detrás de cámaras"

Mmm, si es raro, entonces somos pocas las mujeres que tuvimos la suerte de pasar por tu cama?

Si, muy pocas, igual no te incluyas porque todavía no lo hicimos en mi cama solo lo hicimos en el lavabo –le dije sonriendo

Si, es cierto, no se que estamos esperando entonces… -me dijo en tono sexy

Hey! Dale un tiempo a este viejo, te llevo 5 años, dame un respiro –le dije bromeando

Yo también me acuerdo de todo lo que hablamos, y no puedo perder tiempo si quiero meterme dentro de tu cabeza… -me dijo y se levanto de la silla acercándose lentamente hacia mi

No perdiste tiempo preciosa, ya estas ahí, y ahora te estas metiendo acá –le dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho

Se quedo paralizada a mitad de camino, así que me levante y termine de acercarme yo, me agache un poco para quedar a la altura de su boca y la bese en los labios, esos labios que me hacían perder la cordura, pase mi manos por su cintura y la abrace fuerte pegándola a mi pecho, me correspondió por completo, abriendo su boca para que nuestras lenguas se acaricien, era inmensamente dulce, estaba perdido por esta mujer…

…..

Eva

Que me estaba metiendo en su corazón, eso me había dicho? O yo ya estaba alucinando? Me quede paralizada, y lo próximo que sentí fue su boca sobre la mía haciéndome perder el norte otra vez.

Te necesito otra vez –me susurro en el oído, con la voz ronca por la excitación

No era que necesitabas un respiro? –bromee aprovechando el momento para salir de mis pensamientos, si en realidad pensaba que él sentía algo diferente por mi era una completa idiota, pero a mi me gustaba demasiado y no podía hacer nada al respecto

No se, pero sos vos la que me causa esto

Que te causo Robert? –le pregunte mientras acariciaba su agitado pecho con ambas manos

Me volves loco… y en lo único que pienso es en estar adentro tuyo… -me dijo a la vez que su piel se erizaba por completo

Me gusta que solo pienses en eso, a mi me pasa lo mismo…

La necesidad en mi cuerpo iba en aumento así que rápidamente lo lleve hasta la cama, y lo empuje un poco para que se siente en el borde.

Cuando hice el amague de sacarme la ropa, me tomo de las muñecas para detenerme.

Te quiero hacer el amor Eva

Eso vamos a hacer –le dije queriendo zafarme y no lo permitió

No quiero que tengamos sexo… quiero que hagamos el amor, a vos te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo? –me pregunto

Me quede otra vez paralizada, si tenia la intención de confundirme lo estaba logrando, yo nunca había hecho el amor con nadie.

Nunca hice el amor… -le dije avergonzada

Bueno… lo vas a hacer conmigo –me dijo tiernamente

Se levanto de la cama, y se paro frente a mi, era bastante mas alto que yo, así que se agacho un poco para darme un casto beso en los labios, rozo mis brazos desde los hombros a la punta de mis dedos con sus yemas, su tacto me quemada, involuntariamente ahogué un pequeño gemido, el sonrío de lado y se mordió el labio inferior, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, que para mi era el mejor de los manjares, lo bese y después la delinee con la punta de mi lengua, sus yemas estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuello y de paso me acercaba un poco mas a él con sus manos, para poder degustar mi boca, adentro su lengua incitando a la mía a una delicada danza, sin desenfreno, solo con dulzura.

Paso sus manos por mi espalda, erizándome por completo y desabrocho mi corpiño, bajo suavemente un bretel y después el otro, hasta que la prenda cayo por si sola, me miraba con un deseo infinito, lujuria quizás, pero estaba segura que se iba a tomar su tiempo sin dejarse llevar por un arrebato de pasión.

Mis pezones estaban completamente erectos, se relamió al mirarlos, tomo uno entre su pulgar y su índice y lo retorció despacio torturándome, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento ya que ese leve toque en mi pezón yo lo había sentido mucho mas abajo, directo en mi centro, sentí al momento mi humedad escurrirse entre mis piernas, que se apretaron instintivamente. Me sonrío sin dejar de mirarme, bajo hasta uno de mis pechos y lo lamió, con toda su lengua de abajo para arriba, después paso al otro e hizo lo mismo. Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió entera, me sentía hinchada y palpitante anhelando un poco de atención, sus manos bajaron a mi cintura para apretarme contra él y hacerme sentir su enorme erección, gemí de deseo, estaba así por y para mí, y lo quería adentro ya.

Engancho sus dedos en el elástico de la tanga, le dio una vuelta y mágicamente lo corto de ambos lados, tiro un poco de ella y me la saco, la tomo en sus manos y la miro de cerca, estaba mojada por completo, la acerco a su nariz y la olisqueo, provocando una inundación en mi sexo.

Es tu olor Eva, me vuelve loco –me dijo con la voz completamente distorsionada por el deseo

…. –gemí - ….. –gemí otra vez –háceme el amor Rob, por favor –al fin le suplique

No me respondió, y se saco el boxer, liberando su hermoso miembro, ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, los dos completamente desnudos, se arrodillo en la cama y me guío con su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo, me apretó contra su cuerpo, y yo lleve mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y envolví mis brazos a su cuello, me dedique unos segundos a besarlo, mientras restregaba mi centro contra su miembro mojándolo todo, Rob llevo sus manos a mis nalgas y las acaricio profundamente, fue un poco mas adelante y acaricio dulcemente mi húmeda vulva, haciéndome gemir fuertemente

Estas tan mojada… -susurro mas para el que para mi

Si… por favor… -susurre haciendo un puchero

Me levanto un poco con sus fuertes manos y al fin me penetro, despacio pero profundo, ahogo un gemido en mi pecho, y se quedo así unos instantes, mi interior mucho no lo ayudaba ya que lo sentía palpitar violentamente apretando su miembro una y otra vez.

Estaba tan apretado que podía sentir en sus grandes y dilatadas venas el bombear de su propia sangre, podría haber acabado miles de veces hasta este momento pero quería esperarlo así acabábamos juntos, así que saque fuerzas de donde no tenia, y trate de concentrarme. Acaricio mi espalda con un poco mas de rudeza, y llevo sus manos a mi nuca para acercarme a su boca, me beso esta vez con demasiado deseo, deseo que hizo que mi cuerpo tomara el control de la situación y empezara a moverse, sentía claramente todo su miembro adentrarse en mi húmeda intimidad, rozando mis apretadas y calientes paredes, provocando una exquisita fricción, seguí moviendo mis caderas perdida en los jadeos que este hermoso hombre me estaba regalando, sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y todo su cuerpo se tenso

Voy… a… acabar… -me dijo

Si… mi… amor… yo… también…

Seguramente lo había estropeado, le había dicho "MI AMOR", pero su reacción disto mucho de eso, me sonrío ampliamente con una dulzura infinita, y de una última y profunda estocada, nos corrimos…

Acabamos al mismo tiempo en un grandioso, ansiado, y esperado orgasmo, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro. Había sido maravilloso.

Caímos en la cama, rendidos, habíamos estado haciendo el amor por mas de una hora, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, pero estábamos tan agotados, que solo me abrazo por detrás y nos dormimos así.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó abruptamente el sonido de su celular, estábamos enredados entre las sabanas, y al querer levantarse para atender, termino de rodillas en el suelo, y riéndonos a carcajadas.

Era Ethan, y no traía buenas noticias. Cuando termino de hablar volvió a la cama con otro humor.

Que paso?

Mañana tengo que viajar, para ir a un programa importantísimo…

Bueno, bien! Porque te pones así?

Porque quería pasar 5 días con vos! y mañana ya me tengo que ir

No te pongas mal, podemos retomarlo cuando vuelvas…

No es lo mismo…

Porque?

Eva, a ver… no te quiero compartir, y se que si me voy, vos tenes que volver a tu trabajo, y no quiero

No se que decirte, me dejas sin palabras…

No te vayas, quedate acá esperándome

Pero, no puedo, es mi trabajo, mi vida… -le dije realmente confundida

Se levanto de la cama furioso y se fue para el balcón, no entendía porque reaccionaba así, el sabia bien cual era mi trabajo, no podía pedirme que deje todo.

Robert

Salí al balcón furioso, tome mi celular y lo llame a Nicholas.

Hola Nicholas?

Si, quien habla?

Robert…

Hola, como estas, va todo bien?

Si, solo quería hablar con vos, es que quiero la exclusividad de Eva –le dije corto y conciso

Como?

Eso, la exclusividad de Eva

No Robert, las cosas no se manejan así, ella es la mas rentable de todas, así que no te la puedo dejar solo para vos

Yo te voy a pagar todo lo que sea necesario

No se trata solo de dinero, muchos de mis clientes la quieren y si yo la pierdo, a parte de perder mucho dinero y contactos, estoy perdiendo posibles clientes

Bueno, entonces ella va a dejar de trabajar para vos –le dije entre dientes quien se creía que era este tipo

Tampoco Robert, ella me pertenece a mí…

Que estas diciendo, es un ser humano no una cosa –si lo hubiera tenido enfrente lo hubiera golpeado

Te lo voy a resumir, el padre de Eva y Sarah era un jugador empedernido y un drogadicto, a mi como a muchos otros me debía muchísimo dinero, entonces primero me vendió a su hija mas grande y meses antes del accidente me vendió a Eva, para saldar su deuda, cosa que se ve que hizo solo conmigo porque así termino, muerto en un accidente

No… -no supe que decir

Bueno aclarado esto…

Bueno nada, vos no podes tener a una persona como si fuera una propiedad, es ilegal

Y que vas a hacer al respecto? Denunciarme? Y que todo el planeta se entere que necesitas del servicio de una puta para que se te pare?

Esto no queda así…

Le dije y corte la comunicación, no sabia que hacer, me sentía completamente colérico y lleno de ira, Eva sabría todo esto? No me importaba que se sepa lo mió, lo que estaba haciendo con ella estaba mal, muy mal.

O sea que lo que les había pasado a los padres de Eva no había sido un accidente, los habían asesinado, simulando un accidente…

Recordé todo lo que me había dicho Eva y evaluándolo otra vez, me di cuanta de que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, ahora yo me preguntaba si tenía que hablar o callarme la boca?

Obviamente que iba a hablar no estaba en mi naturaleza callarme las cosas y mucho menos mentir…

Entre a la habitación, Eva estaba recostada en la cama y cuando me vio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Estas mejor? –me pregunto

Si, no, no se…

Que pasa Robert, no quiero que estés enojado, mañana te tenes que ir, y no quisiera que estés así…

Eva, hable con Nicholas, le dije que quería tu exclusividad…

Que? –me pregunto ansiosa

Si, le dije que quería tu exclusividad, que te quería para mi, a lo que por supuesto me respondió que no…

No entiendo nada… -dijo procesando lo que le estaba diciendo

Le dije que te lo iba a pedir a vos, para que decidas por vos misma

Si, pero… que te dijo?

Que era imposible, que para el sos muy rentable, que no podes dejarlo, que prácticamente sos de su propiedad y tu hermana también.

Pero… como de su propiedad? No entiendo…

Eva, hay algo muy grabe que te tengo que decir, me lo acaba de decir él, y creo que lo que tengo para decirte va a traer luz a muchos puntos oscuros que ha en tu vida por mas que a mi me traiga problemas…

…

Nicholas me dijo que tu papa era… adicto y jugador… que le pago una deuda importantísima a él primero con tu hermana y después con vos, meses antes del accidente.

Que?... –dijo y pude ver como se iba poniendo pálida

Tranquila Eva yo estoy con vos… contas conmigo para lo que sea

Pero… Rob…no me siento muy bien… -dijo y corrió al baño

La seguí corriendo, se tiro prácticamente sobre el inodoro y empezó a vomitar, le sujete el cabello para que no se ensucie, no paraba de vomitar, hasta que en un momento tuvo un respiro y cuando pudo levantar la cabeza, no hizo mas que desmayarse.

La levante en brazos y la lleve a la cama, la recosté y llame a conserjería para que me manden un medico, moje un poco su rostro, pero no reaccionaba.

No era para menos, era un animal, no tendría que haberle dicho eso de esa forma, quizás ni siquiera tendría que habérselo dicho, y todavía no le había contado lo del supuesto accidente, para disipar las dudas que ella ya tenia con respecto a ese tema.

El medico vino al instante, la reviso y la hizo reaccionar, sin duda su reacción se debía a la noticia que había recibido, no le di ningún detalle al doctor, pero le confirme que había recibido una noticia muy fuerte y fea.

Le receto unos calmantes y le recomendó reposo por al menos un día.

…

La medicación le hizo efecto enseguida, y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Llame a Ethan, para comentarle lo ocurrido y vino enseguida a verme.

No puedo creer lo que pasa, Ethan, ese maldito de Nicholas dice que ella y su hermana Sarah son de su propiedad, el padre de ellas le debía mucho dinero y les vendió a sus propias hijas para pagar su deuda, que seguramente fue la única que saldo porque dice que lo asesinaron por otras deudas…

Pero en que estaba metido ese mal nacido, perdoname pero eso es lo que es un padre que vende a sus propias hijas…

En juego y en drogas…

Pero para tanto?

No se Ethan, lo único que se es que necesito que me contactes con el investigador privado, citame con el lo mas rápido posible

Pero Rob, tenes que cumplir con el tema del programa…

Yo voy a cumplir, pero vos no me falles con esto, ocupate de todo en los días que no voy a estar, por favor, Eva es muy importante para mi Ethan, me hizo volver a sentir cosas que pensé que nunca mas iba a poder sentir otra vez…

Lo se, lo veo en tu rostro, cambiaste del día a la noche

Por eso te pido que te ocupes de ella, primero voy a terminar de contarle todo, ojala que me deje ayudarla…

Conta conmigo Rob

Gracias

Dicho esto salio, y yo me fui a ver como estaba Eva. Cuando me acerque a la cama y la vi, no pude evitar que un suspiro salga de mi pecho, se que era muy rápido, se que casi no la conocía, ni ella a mi, pero estaba seguro de que la quería en vida, y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo.

Me senté a su lado, se removió inquieta y entreabrió sus hermosos ojos, ahora rojos por el llanto y el disgusto.

Hola –le dije a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla

Hola, perdona el momento…

No me pidas perdón, soy una bestia, no te tendría que haber dicho nada, o quizás decírtelo de otra forma, no se, estoy arrepentido por el momento que te hice pasar

No! Vos no tenes nada que ver, solo me dijiste la verdad, siempre sospeche cosas pero nunca pude comprobar nada, ni siquiera hablarlo con mi hermana, estoy segura que ella sabe lo que vos me dijiste, y siempre se lo cayo

…, igual me siento pésimo –le dije haciendo una mueca de dolor

Tengo que hablar con Sarah –dijo y quiso levantarse

No, Eva, el medico dijo que por lo menos hoy tenias que hacer reposo, y estar tranquila, así que no te podes ir a ningún lado

Pero…

Pero nada! Ahora decime, tenes hambre, queres que te traiga algo?

Tengo sed, si me traes un poco de agua te lo agradecería

Ahora vengo

Salí rápido hacia el minibar y agarre una botella de agua y un vaso, me volví a la cama en donde me esperaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, siempre se sentaba así…

Eva hay algo que no te pude terminar de decir, pero necesito que me digas que te vas a quedar tranquila

Lo prometo, creo que no hay nada peor de lo que ya me entere…

Si, puede ser, Nicholas me dijo también que tu padre no le debía solo a él y que por eso termino muerto, es decir me dio a entender que lo asesinaron…

Eso también siempre lo pensé… pero nunca pude llevar adelante nada con respecto a eso, quizás interiormente sabia la clase de persona que era mi padre… pero nunca pensé que podía hacernos esto a nosotras… -dijo con la voz cortada por el llanto

La abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, necesitaba cuidarla, protegerla, ella era fuerte por fuera pero por dentro era my indefensa… abrí mis piernas y la senté entre ellas para tenerla mas cerca, ella se acurruco en mi pecho como si fuera una nena chiquita, el corazón se me estrujo al oír sus sollozos, como la gente podía hacerle tanto mal a un ángel como este? La apreté contra mi y la acune quería que se sienta protegida.

Nos quedamos un rato así abrazados, yo estaba esperando que se calme para que hablemos sobre lo que pensaba que teníamos que hacer, mañana tenia que viajar por ese bendito programa, y quería que ella se quede en el hotel con Ethan, así yo me quedaba tranquilo.

Eva… creo que lo mejor seria que vos te quedes acá, con Ethan, hasta que yo vuelva, entonces yo puedo estar tranquilo y vos protegida…

Robert, ya hablamos de esto, es mi trabajo, y como cualquier trabajo puedo renunciar si quiero

No creo que sea tan fácil, Nicholas es un matón, va a ser más complicado de lo que pensas… me amenazo directamente si yo te contaba algo, todo el mundo iba a saber que contrato sus servicios, es una persona poderosa…

Ahh

No me importa que se enteren lo mío, solo no quiero que te haga daño… lamentablemente es la misma clase de persona que mato a tus padres, sin escrúpulos, y vos representas mucho dinero para el… tenemos que ir despacio

Como puede ser?... no me merezco esto…

No, seguramente no te lo mereces, pero es lo que pasa ahora en este momento

Si

Entonces, hacemos como te digo, te quedas acá hasta que vuelva?

No quiero molestarte, bastante tenes con tu vida…

No me molestas, te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy rogando, quedate acá por favor…

Esta bien

Cuando yo vuelvo Ethan se va a ocupar de contratar un detective y por supuesto al mejor abogado, te quiero lejos de ese tipo

… gracias… sos… tan bueno… no se que decirte

No me digas nada –le dije y la volví a abrazar

….

Ahora va a ser mejor que descanses, yo me voy a dar un baño, si tenes hambre o necesitas algo llamame –le dije dejándole un beso en la frente

Eva

Bien, había conocido al hombre más sexy y hermoso del planeta pero mi vida se había transformado en un caos de un momento a otro. Es increíble como todo se puede desbaratar en cuestión de segundos, me sentí en el mismo paraíso entre los brazos de este precioso hombre y de un momento a otro ese divino encanto que habíamos creado se rompió, para dar paso a semejante desastre.

No entendía bien porque Robert estaba tan preocupado por mi, pero a decir verdad me sentía tan sola, que su apoyo fue sumamente reconfortante. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que me decía, tenia una manera de ver las cosas bastante amplia, y no dejaba pasar detalle, así que lo mejor seria hacerle caso y quedarme ahí con Ethan hasta su regreso, por supuesto no necesitaba que él se haga cargo de nada porque yo tenia dinero suficiente pero si necesitaba sus contactos.

Nunca me ahogue en un vaso de agua, y si ahora se me venia todo esto encima, iba a tener que manejarlo, como hice siempre en mi vida, arreglármelas sola, era fuerte, y ahora no podía dejar de serlo…

Me desconcertaba por completo la forma que tenia Robert de actuar conmigo, me hacia sentir querida, protegida, pero por mas que habíamos tenido unos hermosos acercamientos, éramos completamente desconocidos… pero me sentía plena cuando estaba en sus brazos…

Me quede sentada en la cama, sentía mi rostro hinchado de llorar, me ardían los ojos, y para colmo no podía parar de pensar en él, había sido tan tierno y protector… que cada vez que mi mente recordaba sus gestos mis latidos se aceleraban en mi pecho, y mi sangre corría rauda por mis venas acelerándome la respiración, y si, esas benditas mariposas que parecía que ya nunca mas se iban a ir de mi vientre.

Su perfume se mezclo entre el vapor que salía de la ducha, y me perdí en su olor y el sonido relajante del agua, si, en el único lugar que me sentía completa y sin temor era al lado de él, al lado de su cuerpo…

No lo pensé más y me levante para acercarme al baño, golpee despacio la puerta.

Puedo pasar? –le pregunte directamente

Si Eva, paso algo? –me pregunto preocupado

No quiero estar sola…

OK, ya termino –me dijo

Pero no le di tiempo a que termine nada, ya estaba completamente desnuda y pegando mi pecho a su espalda, lo abrace fuerte, como absorbiéndolo para poder recuperarme de esos minutos en los que me había dejado sola.

Lo oí suspirar, y me sujeto las manos que las tenia a la altura de su fuerte pecho, apretándolas, reconfortándome.

Me soltó y se dio vuelta para quedarnos frente a frente, era tan hermoso y estaba tan listo que mi piel se erizo por completo y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al contemplarlo.

Perdoname Eva, se me complica tenerte así… antes no podía hacer nada y ahora no puedo parar de hacerlo y menos con vos así, acá, conmigo… -me dijo y se retiro unos pasos para atrás alejándose

No tengo nada que perdonarte, es lo que vine a buscar… -le dije sin rodeos, no solo mi cuerpo estaba desnudo ante él, toda yo estaba desnuda, mi mente, mis deseos, mis pensamientos

…. –pude ver otra vez como su pecho luchaba por obtener algo de aire

Te necesito…

Pero… no quiero que te sientas obligada, a nada, no conmigo

No estoy trabajando Robert, te necesito, por favor…

No lo deje que me conteste nada, me acerque despacio y lo bese, todo quedaba en segundo plano cuando lo tenia cerca, y por mas que el mundo estuviera colapsando para mi solo estábamos él y yo.

…

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron, en una danza sumamente erótica y caliente, sus manos me recorrían pesadamente memorizando cada milímetro de mi piel, me colgué de su cuello y subí mis piernas a su cintura y la aprisione con ellas, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran profundamente, haciendo del momento una dulce tortura.

Salimos despacio de la ducha, nunca me baje de su cuerpo, tenia lo que quería justo donde quería, y no me iba a apartar ni un instante, mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, tironeándolo haciéndole notar la urgencia de mi situación, lo quería adentro mió, y no podía esperar mas.

No me hizo caso, me bajo despacio casi obligándome a que me baje de su cuerpo, tomo un tohallon y empezó a secarme, cuidadosamente, ocupándose de que mi cuerpo quede completamente seco, solo con la mirada me ordeno que me quede completamente quieta, y tuve que obedecer, esos ojos me hechizaban por completo. Cuando llego a mi entrepierna, me tomo de debajo de la rodilla y puso mi pie sobre el lavabo, dejándome completamente expuesta a él, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba volviendo completamente loca, me apoyo contra la pared, y volvió a tomar el tohallon para secar bien toda mi intimidad, fricciono varias veces, haciéndome temblar, podía sentir claramente como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se agolpaba en esa zona que el tan cuidadosamente estaba secando, también sentí como me iba mojando, estaba tan excitada que si seguía solo secándome me iba a correr, no lo podía contener.

Pero hasta el momento no había pasado nada, mis piernas se aflojaron en el momento que lo vi arrodillarse delante de mi, mirando mi sexo completamente abierto para él, y mirándome a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios.

Su mirada estaba obscurecida por el deseo y la lujuria, me sentí desvanecer de tanta excitación, sin duda era la situación mas erótica que había vivido hasta el momento, sin dejar de mirarme se fue acercando a mi sexo, despacio, podía sentir mi humedad inundándome, y no podía dejar de morder mis labios ansiosa… enrede mis dedos una vez mas en sus cabellos extasiada por la belleza de ese rostro que me miraba de entre mis piernas incendiándome por completo.

Un sollozo salio de mi pecho, era demasiada tortura, demasiada espera, demasiada necesidad, llevo una mano a mi rodilla y la abrió hasta llegar a la pared, y la otra mano la llevo a mi boca, que recibió sus dedos gustosa chapándolos con esmero y dedicación, bajo sus dos manos a mi pubis y acaricio mi vientre con adoración, su agitada respiración llegada a mi centro haciéndome estremecer mas todavía, en un movimiento rápido corrió su rostro hasta mi muslo y de ahí hasta la rodilla para empezar a hacer el camino contrario dejando besos, mordiscos y lametones…

Rob…ert…..por..diossss

Shhhhhhh –me dijo sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme

Volvió a mi centro y con sus largos dedos me acaricio suavemente.

Estas empapada, preciosa…

Mmm….

Me muero de ganas de probarte –me dijo

Si… por favor…

Hundió su cara en mi entrepierna, haciendo estragos con su lengua, mientras abría mis pliegues con sus dedos, su lengua estaba pegada a mi clítoris manteniéndolo absolutamente estimulado, se abrió paso y de una sola vez metió dos dedos dentro de mi, podía sentir como se deslizaban y se mojaban con mis fluidos.

Sin dejar de lamer todo mi sexo, empezó a bombear despacio pero profundamente, llegando así a esa zona rugosa, tan sensible, quise apretar mis piernas, devorarme toda su mano, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía, apoyo una de sus manos en mi vientre para ayudarme a mantenerme en pie, y siguió con su ardua tarea, haciéndome gozar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, tomo mi clítoris entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo fuertemente, sin dejar nunca de penetrarme con sus dedos llenándome, acariciándome por dentro y por fuera, ronroneaba entre mis piernas provocándome el mayor de los placeres, no podía aguantarlo mas y me corrí en su mano, gritando su nombre, sin sacar sus dedos de adentro mío se levanto y me beso dejándome probar mi excitación de sus labios, mi orgasmo no paraba, seguía retorciéndome de placer, recogí con mi lengua todos mis fluidos de su boca, embelesada por ese gesto tan intimo.

subí tus piernas a mi cintura… -me pidió y así lo hice

Nunca saco sus dedos de mi interior, y así me llevo a la cama, me recostó y se puso sobre mi, en ese momento suplanto sus dedos por su miembro, completamente duro y erguido, lo fue introduciendo despacio, entero, llenándome, obligando a mi estrechez a recibirlo, su erección me arranco un gemido, entre dolor y extremado placer, mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome sentir en mi carne el deseo que sentía por mi me ofreció sus dedos, que hasta hace unos segundos estaban dentro mío, los metí en mi boca chapándolos, dejándolos limpios de mi excitación. Se contrajo involuntariamente penetrándome en forma ruda, golpeando su cuerpo contra el mío, mi corazón se volvió a disparar, haciendo que mi sangre se vuelva a agolpar en mi bajo vientre, estaba otra vez al borde del abismo, podía pasarme la vida entera haciendo esto con él, dejando que haga de mi lo que quiera. Se incorporo para mirarme, su rostro estaba esplendido, sus ojos perdidos en lo que veía, devorándome con la mirada, subí mis caderas para no perder ni un solo instante esa magnifica fricción, el me ayudo tomándome de las nalgas y me volvió a embestir completamente enajenado por el momento, perdido en tanta pasión, sintió mi tensión en torno a su miembro y eso lo desboco aun mas, haciendo que sus penetraciones sean mas profundas, estruje las sabanas entre mis manos, y mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, haciéndome retorcer de placer, aun perdida en mi propia vorágine de sensaciones escuche como gemía diciendo mi nombre, y finalmente sentí su miembro descargarse por completo dentro de mi, inundándome con su tibieza, relajando cada uno de mis músculos. Sonreí plena y completamente satisfecha, él agotado se desplomo a mi lado, y yo me acurruque en su pecho…

….

Robert

La necesitaba cada vez más, se había convertido en una droga para mí, era su olor, su sabor que ahora había probado, completamente exquisito, único.

No tenia demasiada experiencia en eso del sexo oral, es mas, lo había practicado poquísimas veces, pero a ella se lo podía hacer por el resto de mi vida, sentirla en mi boca, en mis dedos que eran apretados por sus estrechas paredes, dios, nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, gozaba solo con verla gozar, verla retorcerse de placer era ante lo que yo le hacia era sublime…

Se que había sido bastante rápido, pero fue tan intenso que me había dejado agotado, me desplome a su lado y ella se acurruco en mi pecho, me concentre unos minutos en nuestras respiraciones aceleradas tratando de encontrar un poco de calma.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho, no lo hizo por trabajo, me necesitaba, y eso me llenaba de felicidad, aunque sabia que las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro, mi vida era muy complicada, y no sabia si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo… no puedo creer que este pensando en esto, yo ya estoy planeando cosas con ella, y ella ni siquiera lo sabe… tenia que hablar con ella, decirle lo que me hacia sentir, pedirle que se quede conmigo pase lo que pase…

Cuando me decidí a hablarle, se había dormido, estaba quietecita sobre mi pecho, desnuda, pude ver como se iba secando el sudor que tenia en su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, mas que nunca…

Me quede quieto para que no se despierte, moría de ganas de que lo haga, mañana me iba así que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero había tenido un día bastante malo para que perturbe su sueño.

Caí dormido yo también, pero a la madrugada, la sentí removerse a mi lado, me desperté.

Hola

Hola

No te quería despertar y al final me quede dormido

Si, lo se, me desperté hace un ratito…te estaba mirando…

Mirándome?

Si, sos tan hermoso… -me dijo y se acerco a mi boca para darme un beso

Mmm, que lindo despertarse así…

La verdad que si –me dijo y volvió a besarme

Eva, quiero que hablemos…

Si… -me dijo y se sentó en la cama, seguía desnuda

Ok, pero tápate por favor, porque así no voy a poder hablar de nada, …, sos hermosa, me dejas sin palabras

Bueno –me dijo con una sonrisa picara y se envolvió en la sabana

Eva, voy a tratar de ser claro y directo, nunca se me dio bien esto de expresarme

…. –me miraba expectante

Me pasan cosas con vos, no quiero irme, y mucho menos que vos te vayas

…..

Quiero que estés conmigo pase lo que pase

…..

Se que tengo una vida de lo mas complicada pero podemos acomodarnos…

….

No te quiero perder… -le dije por ultimo, ella solo me miraba, no había emitido palabra

Los nervios se agolparon en mi estomago haciéndome creer que estaba a punto de vomitar. Y ella seguía sin decirme nada… capaz era mi imaginación y todavía no le había dicho nada… la vi acercarse sonriéndome, eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

no me vas a decir nada?

Le pregunte casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

No se que decirte… -me dijo después de un momento mas

… -la miraba tratando de descifrar su rostro

Creo que esto es demasiado para mi cerebro

¿?

Fuiste muy claro pero no te entendí…

….. –no podía reaccionar- que…no…quiero…que…te…vayas, que estemos juntos….te quiero…..conmigo….te quiero!

Esto es una locura, no puede ser, vos…me queres a mí…?

Si Eva, lo supe del momento que te vi, te quiero para mi, solo para mi

Me acerque tomando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos, y la bese en los labios dulcemente

Decime que no te pasa nada cuando te beso…que no te pasa nada cuando estas cerca de mi, se que no me puedo equivocar tanto, siento que hay algo de parte tuya, no se si es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, pero algo hay, lo siento cuando te estremeces mientras hacemos el amor, cuando me miras…

Debo estar completamente loca

Porque? –le pregunte sin dejar de depositarle pequeños besos en su deliciosa boca

Porque soñé miles de veces con escucharte decir lo que me acabas de decir, y en esos sueños siempre saltaba a tus brazos y te decía…

Que me decías? –le pregunte y despacio la fui recostando sobre la cama y yo sobre ella

Que yo también te quiero conmigo, te quiero…si, te quiero

Esto no es un sueño, y te vuelvo a repetir que te quiero para mí, te quiero…

Yo también –me dijo, ahora completamente perdida en mi mirada

Le fui sacando despacio la sabana que envolvía su hermoso cuerpo, podía sentir fuego creciendo en mi interior, desbastándome, se mordía de forma sexy el labio inferior, su piel se erizaba a medida que iba quedando al descubierto, sus pezones estaban completamente erectos, llamándome, me resistí, quería verla toda, entera, estaba absolutamente seguro que podría llegar al orgasmo con solo contemplarla, con solo verla excitada como estaba en este momento.

Termine de sacarle esa molesta sabana y me perdí en ese endemoniado cuerpo.

Me encanta mirarte, sos hermosa… -le dije, y note mi voz un tanto ronca

Mmm –solo escuche un leve gemido y pude verla retorcerse haciéndome notar el placer que le causaban mis palabras

Pero en ese momento sonó mi celular, cosa que me extraño bastante ya que eran las 4 de la madrugada.

Voy a atender –le dije- pero no quiero que te muevas de donde estas –le advertí

Ella hizo un mohín con la nariz y asintió.

Me levante de la cama y corrí para atender. Era Ethan.

Hola, espero que sea importante –le dije, malhumorado por lo que había tenido que cortar

Yo creo que si, como estas? Muy bien y vos?

Ethan al grano por favor, estoy ocupado –le dije dándole a entender que estaba en medio de algo sumamente importante

Ahhh, habérmelo dicho antes! Bueno como sea, creo que te va a alegrar la noticia, esta cancelado el vuelo, y no pude conseguir otro así que quedo aplazado el encuentro en el programa…

En serio? –pregunte con mi voz tintineante de alegría

Si, en serio, ahora me queres, o me seguís odiando como recién?

No, no te quiero, te adoroooo –le grite y corte

Volví a la habitación, estaba en la misma posición que la había dejado. Sonriente y hermosa.

Buenas noticias! –le dije tirandome literalmente a la cama

Que paso?

No viajo, cancelaron los vuelos, y Ethan no pudo conseguir otro así que se posterga la entrevista

Entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a poder terminar con los 5 días a solas que íbamos a tener? –me pregunto

Si, así es, igual quiero mas, ya lo sabes –le dije en tono imperativo

Lo que quieras –me dijo sumisa

Mis manos la recorrieron entera, deleitándose en lo erizada que estaba su piel, mi boca busco su boca con hambre, mi lengua se adentro sin dejar nada por explorar, ella la recibió gustosa, me puse sobre su cuerpo, Eva abrió sus piernas al instante para dejarme mi lugar, lugar que mi cuerpo reclamaba como propio, estaba completamente excitado, podía sentir mi miembro palpitar de anticipación, necesitaba estar adentro de ella, estaba tan erecto que empezaba a dolerme, un quejido salio de mi boca cuando sentí su mano abrazar toda mi erección, subió y bajo su mano por mi largura, como si estuviera dentro de ella embistiéndola, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, y apreté mas mi cadera contra la de ella, era demasiado excitante que ella me este masturbando no lo iba a poder manejar por mucho tiempo, metió su otra mano entre nuestro cuerpo y me di cuenta que la había llevado a su centro, me despegue un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla, era condenadamente sexy lo que estaba viendo usaba sus dos manos para darnos placer al mismo tiempo.

Extasiado me apoye en la cama de costado, quería verla hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, hizo lo mismo dejándonos frente a frente, gemía descontroladamente mientras se tocaba y me masturbaba, me anime a llevar mi mano a su sexo, ella la tomo y me ayudo a acariciarla como le gustaba, sentí su vulva hinchada, y muy mojada, provocando una punzada directamente en mi miembro.

Estas muy duro –me susurro en el oído

Y vos estas muy mojada, no voy a aguantar mucho-le conteste en un susurro

Entonces no aguantes mas –me dijo

Y empezó a bombear mi pene completamente erecto, haciendo que toda mi tensión se agolpara en ese lugar, ya que no me iba a dejar penetrarla, lo quise hacer con mis dedos, metí tres de mis largos dedos dentro de ella, y empecé a embestirla, estaba caliente, húmeda, y muy estrecha, podía sentir en las yemas de mis dedos las paredes de su vagina tensarse, anunciándome que estaba a punto de correrse, perdido en lo que me estaba haciendo sentir profundice mas las embestidas de mi mano, y pude sentir al fin la liberación, sus líquidos mojarme la mano entera, palpitando, y relajándose.

Su mano seguía en mi pene masturbándolo, se subió sobre mi, y empezó a comerme la boca de una forma feroz, restregando su centro empapado sobre su mano y mi pene, creí perder la cordura en ese preciso instante, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas colapsaron llevándome directo al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, mientras ella seguía restregando su sexo contra el mió alcanzando su segundo orgasmo…

…..

Eva

Sin duda estos cinco días iban a ser los mejores de toda mi vida, y ni que hablar de lo que me esperaba, sin duda serian los mejores ya que los días venideros iban a traerme muchos problemas, pero sabia que por fin iba a poder resolver ciertas cosas, que siempre me habían dado vuelta en la cabeza.

Me limite a relajarme y pasar bien el tiempo que me quedaba con el. Haga lo que haga todo iba a estar igual, y esto nunca se iba a repetir, por mas que Robert se empeñaba en hacérmelo creer, sabia que no podía ser, solo lo ayude y estaba agradecido, pero no me lo iba a perder…

Me hizo el amor muchas veces esa noche, me sentía derretir entre sus brazos, y cada beso que me daba me hacia perder mas la cabeza.

Habían pasado muchos hombres por mi, debido a mi profesión, pero jamás me había puesto de novio siquiera, o sea que jamás lo hice con amor, mi primera vez no fue del todo mala, pero cuando lo recuerdo las nauseas se apoderan de mi estomago, mas ahora habiendo probado el amor, si, a el no le pasaba lo mismo, pero yo lo amaba, lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vi en esa bendita película, era mi vampiro favorito, todo en el para mi era perfecto, jamás le encontré falla, error, era como decían por ahí, "LA PERFECCION DE LAS PERFECCIONES", y no estaba dispuesta a perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

Me sentía como en una burbuja, aislada de todo, solo estaba el, su cuerpo, su olor, podía sentir el correr de su sangre en sus venas, su respiración tratando de acompasarse después de la enésima vez de hacer el amor…

No puedo mas… -me dijo con la voz entrecortada

Yo tampoco… -le dije de la misma forma

Pero no me quiero perder ni un minuto de vos, ya te necesito de vuelta… -dijo riéndose pícaro

Robert, nos vamos a desmayar… -dije sonriendo de lado

Mmm, tenes razón….

Me voy a duchar

Bueno, te acompaño –me dijo con su típica sonrisa rompecorazones

Robert…

Solo ducharnos… por favor…

Bueno, dale, y no me sonrías mas así, sabes que sos irresistible

Puede ser

Nos levantamos con pereza de la cama, se acerco a mi lado y me abrazo.

Aunque no hagamos el amor, te necesito pegada a mi cuerpo… -me dijo y me dio un casto beso en la frente

No le conteste, era tan dulce y tierno, que me hacia perder hasta el habla.

Nos enjabonamos mutuamente, despacio, sin ningún tipo de presiones, completamente saciados de sexo, disfrutando solo del tacto de nuestras pieles.

No dejamos ni un milímetro por acariciar y nunca dejamos de besarnos, cortos besos cargados de dulzura, trate de decirle con besos todo lo que sentía por él, decirle que lo amaba, y que en estos poquitos días me había hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

El salio del baño antes que yo y pidió algo para comer, termine de bañarme y salí envuelta en una bata, me peine el cabello, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar me di cuenta que él estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome, le sonreí por el espejo a lo que me contesto con su esplendida sonrisa.

Se acerco por detrás y se detuvo a unos pasos de mí. Sen dejar de ver mi imagen en el espejo.

Sos hermosa… te lo dije?

Mmm, si, me lo dijiste –baje mi mirada, sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse

Ya llego la comida, pero viéndote… así… tengo mas ganas de comerte a vos –me dijo y me abrazo por detrás, haciéndome sentir que ya estaba listo, otra vez

Rob –apenas pude susurrar –tengo hambre… -le dije y me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a él

Lo bese suave pero profundo, me mataba el sabor de su boca, era dulce, achocolatado, yo también ya estaba lista para él, pero teníamos que comer algo, me sentía un poco débil, y mas aun cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme y levantarme del suelo, me abrace por completo a su cuerpo, olía estupendamente bien, me deje llevar, y fui transportada hasta la mesa.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos de esa preciosa ensoñación en la que me encontraba pude ver una mesa llena de manjares, frutas que se veían y olían exquisitas, tenia tanta hambre que podía comerme todo yo sola.

Me sentó en la silla y él se sentó pegado a mi lado.

No quiero que te ensucies, así que te voy a dar yo de comer, si me dejas, claro…

Si, como no te voy a dejar, pero no me malcríes por que me acostumbro rápido…

Mejor, porque te voy a mimar siempre…

Empezó a darme trozos de fruta en la boca, como si fuera una nena chiquita, pero al 5º o 6º trozo empezó la tortura…

Tomo un trozo de anana, y me lo ofreció, yo abrí mi boca, deseosa, me encantaba el anana, sentía mi boca hacerse agua, pero no me lo dio, solo lo paso por mis labios para después llevárselo él a la boca.

Mmm, esta riquísimo

No juegues…

No juego, esta muy rico, deberías probarlo

Y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar me senté a horcajadas sobre él, y lo bese adentrando mi lengua en su boca, degustándolos, al anana y a él. Lo escuche jadear, y lo sentí endurecerse entre mis piernas, moví mis caderas para restregarme contra su excitación.

Te dije que no juegues

No estoy jugando Eva, me tenes loco, te necesito…

Ahora la que dominaba la situación era yo, tome una frutilla, y la puse entre mis labios y se la ofrecí directo de mi boca. Se acerco despacio y paso la punta de su lengua alrededor de la fruta, y la tomo entre sus dientes mordisqueando de paso mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir.

Mordió la mitad dejándome la otra parte para mi, le di unos mordiscos para que largue su jugo y completamente adrede lo deje escapar por la comisura de mis labios, a lo que respondió al momento lamiendo la zona donde había chorreado el jugo, un latigazo de placer se extendió por mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome al sentir la tibieza de su lengua, casi fría en contraste con mi piel que ardía en llamas.

Llevo sus manos a mis caderas, que para este entonces se movían en círculos sobre su masculinidad, y me apretó contra él, generando una fricción exquisita.

Me perdí en su boca, ya no había vuelta atrás, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse por completo, provocándome espasmos de placer, ardía ante su tacto, su aliento, su toque. Una vez más estábamos perdidos en el placer, perdidos uno en el otro, proporcionándonos todo lo que necesitábamos, saciándonos…

Mi orgasmo no se demoro en venir, invitándolo a que se vuelva a derramar dentro de mí, temblando, convulsionado por tanta lujuria…

Por más que estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, el tiempo pasaba y éramos absolutamente concientes de esto, aunque no mencionábamos el tema.

El ultimo día, fue extraño, por la mañana estábamos algo distantes, posiblemente era la ultima vez que lo iba a ver y eso me provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era angustia, había pasado los mejores días de mi vida junto al hombre mas hermoso y dulce del planeta, era obvio que me iba a sentir así, vacía…

El también estaba mal, lo podía sentir, pero cerca del mediodía la situación cambio…

Eva, quiero que hablemos… -me dijo acercándose a mi un tanto angustiado

Respire profundo, él había tenido el coraje que a mi me había faltado durante todas estas horas de angustia.

Se que vos pensas que esto se va a terminar acá… me lo hiciste saber unas cuantas veces, y por mas que lo intente, se también que no logre convencerte de que eso no va a ser así…

Robert…

Dejame hablar por favor… -su rostro estaba muy serio

Ok

Quiero que vengas conmigo a donde sea que yo vaya, a ver… quiero que estemos juntos, se que va a ser muy difícil debido a mi profesión, pero quiero que lo intentemos…

…..

Hable con Ethan, quiero que te contrate como mi asistente, así podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, y la prensa no te va a molestar… por otro lado vas a estar trabajando, que es lo que a vos mas te gusta…

Pero…

Eva…. Vas a poder seguir con tus estudios… te voy a ayudar con el tema de tus padres y no vas a estar sola, que eso es lo mas importante para mi… voy a poder tenerte para mi solo… eso también es lo mas importante para mi, soy muy egoísta… jaja…. –una mueca de angustia cruzo su rostro, miedo?

… -lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, yo tampoco quería separarme de él

Me estas matando… por favor, decime lo que pensas…

Yo tampoco quiero separarme de vos… -una lagrima involuntariamente salio de mis ojos

No por favor, no llores… -me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos para darme un dulce beso en los labios

Nos perdimos uno en los ojos del otro por unos instantes, tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban, tan cerca que sentíamos nuestra sangre correr rápido por nuestras venas…hasta que en un momento dos palabras salieron de nuestros labios, al unísono, casi en un susurro, acariciándonos…

Te amo

Te amo

Y nos fundimos en un beso que expresaba lo que habíamos dicho hace un momento y habíamos callado en tantas oportunidades…

….

Robert

Por fin había llegado este momento tan importante para mi, le había dicho que la quería conmigo, y ella… en realidad no me había contestado a mi propuesta, pero me había dicho que me amaba, y eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía por ella, desde la primera vez que la vi.

Necesitaba saber si iba a querer trabajar conmigo, la necesitaba cerca y esa era la forma ideal para que la prensa no la moleste, o por lo menos no la moleste tanto.

Me sentía lleno de fe, y de confianza, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, me sentía completo, dejando de sentirme tan solo…

Eva

Si… -me contesto acurrucada entre mis brazos

Al final no me contestaste si querías trabajar conmigo…

Y… a vos que te parece?

Mmm… no se… estoy experimentando en este momento una mezcla de ansiedad e incertidumbre que no le hace bien a nadie, a si que si me podes contestar te lo voy a agradecer…

Si, quiero… -me dijo en un susurro y aleteando sus largas pestañas

Queres?

Si…

Respire tan profundo que sentí que mis costillas estaban a punto de romperse, pero me sentí aliviado, por lo menos sabia que la iba a tener conmigo, y que iba a ayudarla en todo lo que tenia que ver con la muerte de sus padres.

Esa ultima noche, contrariamente a lo que seguramente me imaginaba, después de tantas confesiones, solo nos limitamos a mimarnos, por fin sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos, y que no iban a ser nada mas que 5 días a solas… no había apuros ni presiones, nos dormimos medio vestidos y muy abrazados, perdidos uno en el cuerpo del otro, enredados…

A penas me desperté, fui al baño a ducharme, y después llame a Ethan.

Ethan, soy Robert…

Si, ya lo se Rob, que paso?

Hable con Eva y acepto la propuesta que le hice, quiero que la contrates como mi asistente personal, la quiero todo el tiempo conmigo

Ok, si es lo que queres. Estas metido con esa chica?

Demasiado Ethan, la amo, y se que es la mujer de mi vida, y voy a hacer lo posible para que así sea

Bueno, veo que tenes todo muy claro, que es lo que pensas hacer con el tema de Nicholas?

Arreglaste la entrevista con el detective no?

Si… hoy por la tarde, seria mejor que se encuentre con Eva en su casa, no en el hotel…

Bueno como vos digas, ahora le aviso a Eva. Le pasaste los datos de Nicholas?

Si, por lo menos lo poquito que teníamos ya se lo pase, quédate tranquilo Rob, es el mejor investigador, tranquilo…

Ok Ethan, muchas gracias

Cuando volví a la habitación Eva seguía durmiendo, estaba literalmente enredada entre las sabanas, su largo cabello por toda la cama, sus largas piernas salían fuera mostrando toda su belleza, me perdí en su imagen, así como estaba perdido por ella, de repente se removió inquieta, y sentí unas mariposas en la panza, de ansiedad. La iba a tener conmigo, me había dicho que si, sabia que iba a ser muy difícil, pero yo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que esto funcione.

Se volvió a mover, y se dio vuelta, me miraba sonriente.

Hola hermosa!

Hola!

Dormiste bien?

Mmm, si, muy bien… que hacías?

Te estaba mirando, me estaba enamorando mas, si se puede…

Sonrío, y gateando se acerco al borde de la cama, estirando uno de sus brazos para que le tome la mano.

Yo me pregunto como podes ser tan dulce!

Y yo como podes ser tan hermosa, dios, todavía no lo creo…

Que es lo que no crees?

Que te haya podido convencer, que te quedes conmigo, que te ame tanto, en tan poco tiempo…

Puede ser, yo te amo hace mucho mas tiempo que vos, y tampoco lo puedo creer, lo que me dijiste anoche, lo que te dije, es demasiado fuerte, todavía no caigo… -me dijo y hundió su cara en mi pecho, pude sentir como aspiraba mi olor, sin poder evitar sonreírme

Bueno, pero créelo Eva, TE AMO y no me voy a cansar y mucho menos me voy a arrepentir de decírtelo

Yo también te amo!

….

Me senté en la cama y la senté sobre mi regazo como si fuera un bebe.

Hable con Ethan, hoy por la tarde nos vamos a reunir con el investigador

Esta bien, donde nos reunimos?

En tu casa, es mejor para no levantar ninguna sospecha acá en el hotel, la prensa sabe que estoy alojado acá, por eso.

Esta bien no hay problema

Igual, yo me voy a camuflar y voy a ir con vos

Que?

Si, digamos que me voy a disfrazar, a camuflar!

Rob, no se el resto de la gente pero yo te reconocería de cualquier manera –me dijo melosa

Ufff me matas cuando me hablas de esa forma…

Como? –me pregunto haciendo pucheros

Así como ahora, me volves loco

Antes de que termine la frase, ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, besándome como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, con hambre, con unas ganas que provocaban que mi ropa interior me quede ajustada en un instante.

Dejo de besarme, agitada, con la respiración entrecortada, y se bajo de mis piernas, dejándome desconcertado, se quedo parada frente a mi mirándome, como si fuera su presa.

Se saco despacio lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando solo con su tanga y su corpiño de encaje negro con detalles en rojo.

Se arrodillo delante de mi y me bajo el pijama y el boxer a la vez, liberando mi miembro de su cárcel, lo agarro con una de sus manos, y lo pajeo un poco, haciéndome perder por completo la cabeza, acerco despacio su rostro a el y con su lengua acaricio toda su longitud, absolutamente toda mi piel se erizo, generando un mar de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, no quería dejar de mirarla, ella siempre me sorprendía con alguna de sus actitudes y era un pecado perdérsela cuando estaba tan excitada.

Sin siquiera tocarla sabia lo empapada que estaba, me lo decía cada uno de sus gestos y sus gemidos.

Pero se dedico a mi, sin prisa, despacio, chupaba, succionaba, mordisqueaba, acariciaba mi miembro con sus manos, su lengua, se acariciaba el rostro con el, bajo a sus pechos, sacándose el corpiño y paso mi glande por sus erectos pezones, haciendo que mi erección se ponga como de acero, dolía, pero era tanto el placer que no importaba el dolor, cada tanto levantaba su mirada hacia mi, obscurecida de tanto deseo, y me decía:

TE… AMO….

Y volvía a lo que estaba, hasta que en un momento empezó a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo antes pero mucho más rápido, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi sexo, y su lengua estaba en todas partes a la vez.

Cuando acabes, yo voy a acabar con vos mi amor, estoy…. muy… excitada…

Pero…

No pude decir mas, trago casi literalmente mi miembro con su boca, y pude ver como contoneaba su cuerpo, apretando sus piernas, para provocar mayor roce, siguió chupando y succionando, mi cuerpo entero se tenso, y un nudo se formo en mi bajo vientre y así me corrí, en su boca, y mientras yo me corría de esa forma, ella también lo hacia arrodillada entre mis piernas, tragando todo lo que le había regalado, haciéndome sentir el hombre mas afortunado y poderoso del planeta.

…

Más tarde nos preparamos para ir hasta su casa y encontrarnos con el detective.

Literalmente me disfrace, ropas bien holgadas, campera con capucha, unos anteojos de sol gigantescos, y por supuesto la capucha puesta por encima de una gorra con visera, cada vez que tenia que hacer algo sin que nadie me vea era la misma historia, era esto o pasar un muy mal momento, ya que si alguien se daba cuenta que andaba por la calle, todo se transformaba en un caos, y terminaba rodeado de policías y mis propios guardias de seguridad.

Cuando termine de "disfrazarme", Eva estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarse, no puedo explicar la cara que puso cuando me vio, era entre risa y algo de sufrimiento por lo que tenia que hacer para poder salir sin que me vean.

Estas… raro… raro pero lindo igual… -me dijo sonriente

Si, si, ni lo digas, pero vos si estas linda, como siempre…

Gracias mi amor… estas listo para salir?

Si, y vos?

Si

Bueno entonces vamos

Pero espera, no es muy prudente que salgamos juntos, es mejor que yo salga primera, me tome un taxi y vos hagas lo mismo pero por tu parte, no te parece? Nos encontramos en mi casa…

OK, me parece que sos muy inteligente también, a parte de lo bonita que sos…

Le dije y me acerque rápido para abrazarla, aspire su aroma, dulce y tentador, como si estuviera lleno de feromonas, ese solo contacto me excitaba, siempre.

Nos besamos profundamente, lamentando tener que separarnos.

Eva salio primero, dejando en mi mano un papel con su dirección, y en la boca un beso y un te amo.

Me sentí vacío, pero sabía que íbamos a estar separados unos momento nada más y eso me calmo.

Eva

Baje en el ascensor, estaba algo nerviosa, sabia que esto iba a traerme complicaciones pero también me iba a aclarar muchas cosas.

Sentí mi respiración agitada hasta que me pude subir a un taxi, le indique la dirección al conductor y me concentre en relajarme, esto recién empezaba y necesitaba fuerzas.

Quería hablar con mi hermana también, pero antes necesitaba saber con que tipo de persona nos habíamos enredado. Estaba asustada, aunque me sentía protegida por Rob, esto era un asunto mío, y yo lo tenía que resolver.

Cuando llegue a casa, el contestador estaba a punto de explotar, en estos días había apagado el celular, y por supuesto todas las llamadas eran de Nicholas, preguntando amablemente como estaba y que quería saber noticias mías. Creo que ni se imaginaba lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, ya que no creyó que Robert se vaya a poner en descubierto, como el le había dicho. Por un lado esto era mejor porque teníamos un poco mas de tiempo.

El primero en llegar fue Robert, no pude evitar volver a reírme cuando lo vi todo emponchado, para pasar desapercibido. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, y muchos de los problemas que Rob tenia se debían a tanta presión.

Me colgué de su cuello, y lo bese como si hiciera meses que no lo veía, él sonrío complacido contra mis labios, y suspiro, como siempre aspirando mi olor, que como siempre me decía era adictivo para él. Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Después lo invite a sentarse mientras preparaba un café, para esperar al detective.

Tenia un montón de mensajes en el contestador, todos de Nicholas

Que decían?

Nada malo creo, en todos preguntaba amablemente como estaba y que quería saber noticias mías, porque tenía el celular apagado.

Bueno, mejor así

Si, creo que ni se imagina que vos me contaste todo, que con la amenaza de que todo salga a la luz que te hizo vos te ibas a quedar callado…

Nada mas lejos de la realidad, no me conoce, a parte al fin y al cabo no mate a nadie, solo contrate un servicio para ver si me podían ayudar con el problema que tenia…

Es cierto… y te ayudaron…. –le dije picara sentándome en su regazo

La verdad que si, y no sabes como me ayudaste! –me dijo moviendo un poco su cadera para que sienta como estaba ya de duro

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Era el detective.

Antes de dejarme levantar, me sujeto fuerte de las caderas, y me susurro en el oído.

Esto no termina acá…-con la voz totalmente ronca

Le sonreí y me levante para abrir la puerta.

El detective se llamaba Alexei Freeman, era un hombre de unos 50 años, alto, rubio entrecano, delgado pero muy fuerte.

Se presento seriamente y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

No se si el señor Ethan les comento, estoy en esto hace años, soy un ex agente de la KGB, trabaje durante años en la inteligencia de mi país natal, Rusia…

No la verdad no nos comento nada Ethan, se limito a decirme que usted era el mejor –le dijo Rob

Digamos, no quiero parecer pedante, pero tengo muchos años de experiencia y muchísimos contactos y soplones.

Bueno, eso tiene que ser bueno –dije mas para mi

Por supuesto, bueno, veamos, Ethan me dio los datos de este hombre, que por supuesto son falsos

¿?

Si, el señor Nicholas Stevens, no se llama así, en realidad su verdadero nombre es Ricardo Morales, es narcotraficante, y miembro activo de un cartel de drogas

Pero… -no sabia que decir, esto era totalmente una locura

Si Eva, el señor Ricardo Morales a parte de dedicarse a estas cosas también esta metido en el trafico de personas, la trata de personas.

No lo puedo creer por dios! Prácticamente pase mi vida al lado de un monstruo!

Va a ser difícil Eva, por supuesto una persona con tanto poder tiene muchos contactos políticos. Demasiado poder… no es imposible, pero va a ser difícil

OK, vayamos por parte, en porcentaje cuanta probabilidad tenemos de que el la deje en paz a Eva? Si podemos hacer que pague por todo en lo que esta metido mejor, pero mi prioridad es que la deje en paz a ella y a su hermana

Digamos que un 50 y un 50

OK, entonces empecemos cuanto antes

Bueno, le recomiendo que le ponga seguridad privada, que no este sola en ningún momento

Esta bien no hay problema

Por el momento solo eso, seguramente Nicholas o Ricardo va a ponerse en contacto con ella, que lo haga sin miedo, por el momento el ni se imagina lo que le viene

Si, pero si le dice que tiene otro cliente… no quiero…

Entiendo, que le diga que esta enferma, y si la manda a algún lugar a hacerse estudios pásenme los datos que tengo gente conocida en todo el país, vamos a arreglar una enfermad para que ella no tenga que hacer nada que no quieran

Ufff es un alivio, gracias

Bueno en unos días nos volvemos a poner en contacto, los voy a estar llamando, seguramente con la muerte de sus padre esclarecida

OK esperamos, gracias

Había quedado en shock, Rob se había ocupado de todo, sentí por un momento que había estado viviendo una realidad inventada, paralela a la verdadera, volví a sentir nauseas y corrí hasta el baño, me sentí usada, sucia, asqueada por tanta mentira… y mi hermana sabría algo de todo esto?

Robert entro al baño, y me sujeto el cabello para que no me ensucie con mis propios vómitos, mi cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y frío, lo miraba sin ver hasta que sentí el cuarto dar miles de vueltas, y me desvanecí en sus brazos.

Robert

La levante en brazos, estaba helada, sentí miedo, era tan frágil… la lleve hasta su cama, y trate de reanimarla, reacciono en seguida

-Quedate acá que te voy a preparar un baño, estas afiebrada

Solamente asintió, y Salí corriendo de nuevo al baño, llene la bañadera de agua tibia, y volví a la habitación para cogerla en brazos nuevamente y llevarla hasta la tina de agua.

Se estremeció entre mis brazos cuando el agua la toco, pero no se quejo, Eva era fuerte, mucho más de lo que yo creía.

Después de un rato, la enjabone y le lave el cabello, su rostro estaba mucho mejor, la ayude a salir de la bañadera, la envolví en un toallon y la volví a llevar a su cuarto en brazos.

Parecemos recién casados, a cada rato me estas llevando a UPA… -me dijo

Si, pero igual me gustaría que estés bien cada vez que te levanto en brazos no a punto de desmayarte, o desmayada –le dije y bese su frente

Perdóname… -me dijo y una lagrima apurada rodó por su mejilla

Noo… porque perdóname?

Por el lío en el que estas metido, perdóname… como si vos no tuvieras demasiado ya…

No digas tonterías, el resto no me importa, solo me importas vos, y no llores por favor, lo que quise decirte quizás no lo entendiste, quiero que estés bien, y nunca me voy a cansar de cargarte en brazos, y cuando nos casemos… menos

Se me quedo mirando con esos dos océanos azules que eran sus ojos, se que no me entendía, pero yo lo sentía de verdad, y ahora no era el momento pero tenia pensado proponerle matrimonio. Estaba completamente enamorado de esta mujer, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Flashback

Estoy mal Ursula… se que debería estar bien por todo lo que esta pasando en mi vida, pero estoy mal… me siento muy solo, rodeado de todo, pero solo…

No tenes que estar mal, sos un chico muy fuerte, y todo lo que te propongas o lo que se cruce en tu camino lo vas a superar…

Puede ser, pero por momentos extraño esos días de anonimato, donde solo contaba con mis amigos, y eran amigos de verdad, no solo personas ventajeras que se te acercan para salir en una revista o para tener su segundo de fama…

Robert, te voy a decir algo, por lo general no hago esto por que genera demasiada ansiedad, pero esta vez voy a hace una excepción, solo porque falta poco tiempo y porque creo que es lo que va a cambiar tu vida un poco mas, y a parte porque nunca fallo en mis predicciones… te vas a enamorar perdidamente, y va a ser la mujer ideal para vos…

Que?

Si mi amor, no vas a estar mas solo, "DIOS HIZO A LA MUJER PARA QUE EL HOMBRE NO ESTE SOLO" y ella esta a punto de entrar en tu vida…

Ursula, si me estas jodiendo, es una joda de muy mal gusto…

Te puedo dar algún detalle mas, tiene el cabello negro, y casi tus mismos ojos… No te estoy jodiendo, acordate lo que TE DIJE

Me dijo esto remarcando la ultima frase, "acordate lo que te dije".

Ursula por supuesto es mi asesora espiritual, es muy difícil llevar una vida como la mía sin alguien que te asesore y te apoye y aconseje.

Cuando Sali del consultorio, baje por el ascensor, apurado como siempre y corto de tiempo, mire mi reloj, iba a llegar con el tiempo justo a una reunión, tome mi celular y llame a mi asistente Ethan, quería avisarle que iba para el hotel y que se encargue de prepararme la ropa, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Sali tan rápido que sin darme cuenta choque de lleno contra una persona, una mujer…

perdón… -dije casi sin mirar

… no es …. Nada…. –contesto con una dulce vos

En ese momento levante mis ojos y la mire, producto del choque su cartera había caído al piso, y algunas cosas se habían desparramado en el suelo. Nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a chocar, esto debía ser mentira…

Volví a mirarla detenidamente, su larga cabellera negra y lacia cayo hacia un costado enmarcando un exquisito rostro, y esos ojos, cuando los miraba, me veía…

Era joven, muy joven, y con un cuerpo de infarto, iba vestida en forma muy sobria, pero sus ropas marcaban las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo.

Me apure y la ayude a levantar las cosas, y por supuesto paso lo que me pasaba siempre...

Un tumulto de personas me rodearon volviéndome loco para hacerme fotos y que firme autógrafos, ella se levanto y salio por un hueco, cuando entre todo el ruido escuche que el conserje del hotel la llamaba.

Señorita Eva, por acá por favor, sígame

Bueno, por lo menos sabia como se llamaba…

Llegue al hotel después de media hora mínimo de autógrafos y fotos, Ethan me había preparado todo así que me duche y me cambie rápidamente.

Salimos para la entrevista, todo fue de maravilla, la verdad no me podía quejar, Ethan era muy ordenado y nunca faltaba nada en cuanto a su trabajo.

Mas tarde volvimos, cenamos algo y cada uno a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Me recosté en la cama, todavía estaba con el traje, así que afloje un poco la corbata, y desabroche el primer botón de la camisa.

Vino a mi mente la chica que choque en el ascensor, era tan hermosa, me había dejado impactado. Seria la mujer de la que me había hablado Ursula minutos antes de ese encuentro?

No podía estar pensando en esto!, esta bien que sabia que Ursula era muy perceptiva, y en mas de una ocasión me había ayudado y mucho, pero de ahí a saber todo lo que me dijo…

"Te puedo dar algún detalle mas, tiene el cabello negro, y casi tus mismos ojos… No te estoy jodiendo, acordate lo que TE DIJE"

Recordé lo que me había dicho…

"Si mi amor, no vas a estar mas solo, "DIOS HIZO A LA MUJER PARA QUE EL HOMBRE NO ESTE SOLO" y ella esta a punto de entrar en tu vida…"

Esas dos frases dieron vuelta en mi cabeza hasta que vestido y todo me quede dormido.

Un rayo de sol daba en mi cara haciendo que me despierte. Mire el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, seguramente hoy tendría el día libre, así que me podía quedar en la habitación, me gusta tocar la guitarra así que eso es lo que hago en mis tiempos libres.

Desayune, y me senté en la cama reclinando mi espalda sobre el respaldo. Y esos ojos volvieron a mi mente, mis manos se movían solas por la guitarra, mientras mi mente estaba perdida en esos hermosos ojos que no se borraban de mi memoria.

Se llama Eva… pensé…

Eva… como la primera mujer…

"DIOS HIZO A LA MUJER PARA QUE EL HOMBRE NO ESTE SOLO"

Eva…

Adan …. Y ….. Eva…..

Era ella?, sus ojos….

Su pelo… negro

Me senté en la cama, sobresaltado, no lo podía creer… y si no era, y fueron solo casualidades…?

Tironee de mis cabellos con ambas manos, era hermosa…

Eva…

….

En cuanto tuve un tiempo, volví a ver a mi psíquica, necesitaba saber con urgencia si esa chica que me había cruzado era la mujer de la que ella me había hablado.

Si Robert, es ella, sabia que era inminente el encuentro por eso te lo conté para que estés atento y no te pase desapercibido…

Pero, como sabias?

La vi, la vi en tu vida, y después vi ese encuentro que tuvieron en el ascensor, murió de ganas de pedirte un autógrafo, pero no se animo, y a parte el malon de gente la aparto de al lado tuyo al momento…

Es cierto…

Que, tenias alguna duda de lo que te dije?

No, Ursula pero ponete en mi lugar, es difícil creerlo…

Bueno, espera y vas a ver entonces…

Como que espera?

No pienses en salir corriendo a buscarla, por dios Robert! Un poco de madurez, vas a volver a verla, pero tenes que dejar que todo fluya, que la situación siga su propio camino…

Mmm, me va a ser muy difícil, sabes que soy muy ansioso… es hermosa Ursula, parece un ángel

Lo se Rob, no te olvides que la vi, y si, va a ser un ángel en tu vida…

Me despedí de Ursula, con mi cabeza llena de miles de preguntas a las cuales no tenia ninguna respuesta.

Otra vez en ese ascensor, otra vez la gente esperándome para sacarse fotos y pedirme autógrafos, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral en cuanto la puerta se abrió en el 6 piso, si, era ella.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y pude ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas, bajo la vista al momento de darse cuenta de que yo no dejaba de hacerlo.

No sabia bien que hacer, pero necesitaba por lo menos saber su nombre completo, quería saber de ella y ese seria un buen comienzo. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle, su teléfono sonó y ella atendió.

Si, Eva Jordan habla, quien es?

Siii! No había podido preguntarle pero por lo menos ella misma lo había dicho.

El ascensor llego a planta baja, las puertas se abrieron y como era de esperarse los gritos y los flashes.

Esta vez me disculpe y Sali rápido del tumulto de gente, cuando Sali a la puerta del hotel, la pude ver subiéndose a un auto ultimo modelo, en el cual la esperaba un hombre.

Un idiota, así me sentí, ahora sabia que era ella , pero no podía hacer nada, de que me servia saber, alguien la esperaba en es auto, quizás era su novio o su marido…

Volví sobre mis pasos para preguntarle al conserje si la conocía, y este se limito a darme una tarjeta, haciéndome señas para que llame al numero que aparecía en ella.

No entendía nada, el conserje haciéndose el misterioso, la tarjeta no decía su nombre, es mas, no decía nada…

Fui hacia mi hotel, tenia intriga por llamar al numero que aparecía en la tarjeta, quería saber de que se trataba.

Tome el teléfono y llame, me atendió una mujer con una voz más que sensual y provocativa.

Me dijo que era el lugar indicado para hacer realidad mis sueños y con la mas absoluta discreción. No entendí al primer momento de que se trataba así que le pregunte directamente si me podía comunicar con Eva Jordan, y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.

·"Elige a la acompañante mas cara" me dijo la mujer, "acompañante"? "mas cara?"""

Si, era una especie de casa de citas, es decir de prostitutas, quise que la tierra me trague, no podía ser lo que estaba escuchando, pero si, por eso tanto misterio…

Busque información del lugar pero no encontré nada en ninguna parte, hasta que decidí preguntarle a un viejo amigo, famoso y extremadamente mujeriego, (por eso no doy nombres) si sabia del lugar, y así pude encontrar la data.

Era un lugar exclusivo, con mujeres y hombres de compañía, carísimo, y solo para un grupo selecto de gente.

Me desilusione un poco, no es que juzgue el trabajo de nadie, pero me moleste solo de pensarme enamorado o lo que sea que Ursula me había dicho de una mujer que se dedique a eso. Soy demasiado posesivo y celoso para poder soportarlo…

Pero seguía sin creérmelo, ahora estaba pensando en una posible relación, con una persona que había visto solo dos veces y encima era prostituta, sin duda Ursula me comía la cabeza y yo me estaba volviendo completamente loco!

Fin del flash back

Eva

Esto se ponía cada vez peor, ahora resultaba que trabajaba para alguien que estaba metido con la droga, y la trata de personas… me volví a sentir asqueada.

Logre dormirme, pero las pesadillas me Traian rápidamente a la realidad.

Por suerte Rob estaba conmigo.

Hermosa, no pasa nada, es solo una pesadilla…

Mmm, no se que es peor, si lo que sueño o lo que verdaderamente me esta pasando…

No pienses así, te voy a sacar de esto, lo prometo…

Lo mire a los ojos, no entendía porque era así conmigo. Yo me enamore de el desde el día que lo vi en la película… pero el?

En ese momento recordé una vez hacia mas de 2 años cuando me lo había cruzado en un hotel, yo estaba por reunirme con un cliente y lo encontré en el ascensor, por supuesto ni se acordaria del hecho, pero me hizo inmensamente feliz conocerlo en persona y comprobar que era aun mas hermoso que en una foto o en una película.

Hey, que paso?

Nada, solo recordé algo

Y, puedo saber que? Porque me pareció que te habías transportado jajajj

Si, me transporte… hace poco mas de 2 años, nos cruzamos en un hotel, yo iba a ver a un cliente, y nos chocamos en la puerta del ascensor… casi caigo desmayada… fue la primera vez que te vi en persona… -cerré mis ojos volviendo a recordar el momento y una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios

Paso un momento, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Si, lo recuerdo… -me dijo

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva, como que lo recordaba! Eso era imposible! Una persona como yo! Una persona como él!

Lo mire pidiendo en silencio una explicación.

Para mi también esa fue la primera vez que te vi en persona…

No entiendo Rob…

Bueno, es algo raro, pero me pasó, doy fe de esto, mi psíquica me hablo de vos, ese día antes de que nos choquemos en el ascensor, pero yo no me di cuenta en el momento que vos eras la mujer de la que Ursula me había hablado

Como? –dije tratando de entender, "PSIQUICA"

Si, me dijo que una mujer iba a aparecer en mi vida, y te describió a la perfección, dándome pistas para que me de cuenta solo ya que ella no podía interferir…

….

Se que es raro, pero es así, desde ese día en el ascensor no hago otra cosa que pensar en vos

Pero hace más de dos años….

Si, lo se, a penas te vi me gustaste, pase por muchas etapas antes de poder llegar a esto, primero no lo creía, después me sentía un idiota al creer en lo que me decía Ursula, cuando me entere de que trabajabas me sentí mal…

….

Espero que no te enojes… soy demasiado posesivo y celoso, pero bueno, con el tiempo lo pude manejar, averigüe todo lo que pude de vos, y cada día que paso durante estos 2 años aprendí a quererte, con locura….

…

Hasta que no aguante mas y pedí una cita con vos….

Pero, era cierto que tenias un problema?

Si, después de ese día que nos chocamos en el ascensor nunca mas pude estar con alguien, llenabas mi mente por completo, y mi cuerpo se limito a vos…

….

Solo funcionaba cuando te pensaba… si se me acercaba alguien lo rechazaba automáticamente

….

Te espere, te conocí y te ame cada día durante estos dos años Eva… espero que esto no te enoje, solo trate de esperar el mejor momento para que nos encontremos, para poder manejarme bien con vos…te amo… -termino la frase en un suspiro

No podía creerlo, el hombre mas hermoso del planeta, había pasado por todo esto por mi, me amo en silencio durante 2 años, tratando de poder dominarse y controlarse, sin duda parecía ficción, una novela, un cuento de hadas.

Me miraba expectante perdiéndose en mis ojos, pletórico y aterrado, por lo que me había dicho y por la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Que podía decirle?

Esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien hizo alguna vez por mi… -le dije y pude notar como su rostro se aflojo

…..

Te… amo… -fue lo único que mi boca pudo articular antes de fundirse en un beso completamente apasionado y extremadamente dulce

Sentí en mi propia carne ese deseo, esa búsqueda, esa espera agotadora… dos años… la necesidad, la soledad entre tanta compañía, su cuerpo pegado al mío me transmitía todo lo que él había sentido durante esos dos años.

Hasta que en un momento me sentí morir… y renacer con sus caricias…

Sus manos me acariciaban ansiosas, rápidas, entorpecidas por el momento. Nuestras bocas fundidas en ese beso sin fin, acariciándonos con nuestras lenguas. La respiración agitada tratando de tomar aliento en donde no lo había, no hasta que volvamos a estar fundidos en uno solo, el adentro de mi, así lo necesitaba en este momento y él también lo necesitaba.

Comencé a desnudarlo despacio pero con tanta necesidad y deseo que sentí que podía acabar en ese mismo momento, su respiración agitada y su piel me excitaban demasiado. Me separe un poco de su cuerpo, quería verlo mientras le sacaba la ropa, observar su cuerpo, su piel, poder notar como estaba de excitado, se quejo al notar la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y me miro a los ojos queriendo encontrar una explicación a esa distancia.

Te quiero ver… -le dije con la voz desfigurada de tanta excitación

Trago pesado al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ladina cruzaba su rostro iluminándolo.

Tome el borde de su remera, y él sin dejar de mirarme levanto sus brazos para que pueda deshacerme de esa molesta prenda, mire su torso deseosa de tocarlo con mis manos y así lo hice. Delinee cada músculo, memorizándolo disfrutando de cada fibra de su cuerpo, cerré un segundo mis ojos e instintivamente eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, me sentí poderosa, absolutamente deseada, y tan excitada que un gemido escapo de mi boca anticipando lo que venia, Rob se dio cuenta y se acerco rápido hacia mi, pegando su torso desnudo al mío, puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera atrayéndola hacia la suya, presionándome contra su excitado miembro, y no pude contenerme mas, el orgasmo me sobrevino al momento, su boca hambrienta me besaba dándome el oxigeno que me faltaba, mi sexo se inundo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan deseada y por sobre todas las cosas tan amada…

Después de mi adelantado orgasmo fue su turno y comenzó a desnudarme él a mi en forma pausada alternado con besos y caricias, lametones y mordiscos, busco mi cuello, beso, lamió y después mordisqueo succionando, sentí un leve dolor, sabia que me estaba dejando una marca, marco su territorio, me marco como suya, y eso me encendió mas todavía, sabia exactamente que hacer, como tocarme para hacerme gozar me conocía a la perfección.

Me saco el pantalón, y sus manos corrieron hacia mis nalgas, me levanto de ellas, y rápidamente me subí a sus caderas, y dios mío! Ese roce era absolutamente atormentador, si seguía así me iba a correr otra vez sin siquiera haber sido penetrada por ese exquisito miembro al que toque con unas manos para confirmar lo que ya sabia, estaba duro, excitado y era todo mío…

Rob… no puedo mas, no lo prolongues por favor… -le suplique

Que queres Eva? –me susurro jadeando al oído

Te quiero adentro mío, por favor

Sin soltarme bajo su bragueta para liberar su erección de esa jaula, para después correr un poco mi tanga, y penetrarme profundamente, me abrace a su cuello jalando de sus cabellos y así poder encontrar su boca a la que invadí con mi ansiosa lengua.

Volvió a embestirme después de unos segundos y dio unos pasos hasta dejarme apoyada contra la pared, arquee mi cuerpo contra el suyo, lo deseaba adentro, bien adentro, profundamente, de una manera imposible, ni siquiera si todo su cuerpo hubiera penetrado en el mío saciaran la necesidad de él que tenia en ese momento.

Sentí mis mandíbulas apretadas, mis pezones erectos deseosos de la atención que no iban a recibir, por lo menos no en esta oportunidad, mi sexo profundamente penetrado y empapado, tratando de aprisionar su miembro por completo.

Sus manos apretaban mis nalgas dándome la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir moviendo mi cuerpo y así poder restregarme completa contra su cuerpo, pero una de sus manos se deslizo con mis fluidos hacia mi entrada trasera y en ese momento perdí la noción de todo. Comenzó a acariciar mi ano ejerciendo algo de presión mientras me penetraba rudamente por delante, y esto pudo conmigo, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido, la penetración y las caricias que le propiciaba a mi ano eran deliciosas, no paraba de mojarme lubricándome cada vez mas, mi mente se desconecto del momento y lo único que podía hacer era sentir, sentirlo adentro mío bombeando en forma exquisita y acariciándome íntimamente allí donde nadie había estado, provocando el placer mas absoluto de todos.

No pude mas con la situación y otro orgasmo se apodero de mi cuerpo, este hombre definitivamente sabia como complacer por completo a una mujer… sentí mi vagina tensarse aprisionando su miembro en mi interior y bañarlo con mis jugos, el torbellino de sensaciones que se había desatado en mi cuerpo exploto en mi centro, sabia que a él le gustaba y no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas, así que aunque estaba exhausta seguí moviéndome para enterrarlo mas dentro de mi.

Correte adentro mío, mi amor

Le pedí casi suplicándole, y así lo hizo, apoyo una de sus manos contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio y bombeo una ultima vez bien profundamente mientras que un sonido gutural salía de su garganta para perderse en mis oídos, sentí en mi interior su erección contraerse unas cuantas veces expulsando todo su sabroso semen dentro de mi, su tibieza invadió mis entrañas, haciéndome sentir absolutamente suya…

Cayó de rodillas, conmigo todavía trepada a sus caderas, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, agitado, nuestros sudores se mezclaban, oliendo exquisito.

Cuando su miembro se relajo un poco nuestros jugos cayeron por mis piernas mojándome mas si se podía. Sin pensarlo lleve mi mano a mi centro para que mis dedos se mojen y me los lleve a la boca, quería probarnos.

Eva –susurro en mi oído

Mmm…

Me volves loco, te amo… -me dijo

Y yo a vos, esto es una delicia –le dije mientras lamia con hambre mis dedos

Tomo mi mano y se la llevo a la boca para hacer lo mismo.

Vos sos deliciosa –me dijo

Y volvió a levantar un poco su cadera haciéndome notar que lo había encendido con lo que había hecho…

Otra vez, los dos completamente excitados disfrutando uno el cuerpo del otro. Probándonos y tocándonos como nadie lo había hecho nunca….

….

Cuando quedamos completamente saciados uno del otro, decidimos que era hora de partir de nuevo a su hotel, nos cambiamos, y como habíamos hecho antes, uno salio primero y el otro después.

Robert salio y subió rápidamente al auto, yo espere unos minutos para luego hacer lo mismo, ya era de noche, así que me dirigí al garaje a sacar mi auto, cuando veo una nota que habían dejado por debajo del portón.

"ESTOY PREOCUPADO, SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE NO ME ESTAS MINTINEDO NI OCULTANDO NADA"

NICHOLAS

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y un escalofrío me recorrió, no entendía el porque de esa nota, pero esas palabras me helaron la sangre, tal vez si no supiera todo lo que sabia ahora esa nota hubiera pasado sin mas, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta del tiempo que estaba pasando, cuando de repente golpearon fuerte el portón del garaje, temblé ante la posibilidad de que sea Nicholas, todas estas verdades descubiertas en estos días me habían hecho tenerle pánico.

No pude contestar, la luz del garaje estaba encendida y el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras, así que sea quien sea se daría cuenta de que allí había alguien, volvieron a golpear el portón insistentemente y mas fuerte, mi mente volvió a colapsar y me sentí al borde del desmayo, sentí una especie de ataque de pánico, sudaba frío y mi cuerpo temblaba como en espasmos.

Eva

….

Eva? Estas ahí?

Era Robert, toque el botón que abría el portón automáticamente y entro casi corriendo.

Que paso?

…..

No venias detrás y me asuste… estas bien?

Mientras me arrinconaba contra su pecho le acerque a su mano la nota que había encontrado, y trate de tranquilizarme.

Esto se lo tenemos que dar al detective, hijo de p-

Tengo miedo Rob –susurre

No tengas miedo preciosa, no va a pasar nada…

….. –me volví a acurrucar contra su pecho tratando que el temblor de mi cuerpo aminorara

Vamos a casa, no nos podemos quedar acá

Me ayudo a incorporarme y salimos rápido, metiéndonos en el auto de él.

Robert

Subimos al auto, lleno de bronca por lo que había pasado, en ese momento sentí lo desprotegida que estaba Eva, mi corazón se encogió, la mire de reojo, las lagrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos, y de un impulso no pude evitar golpear fuerte el volante, se sobresalto y literalmente se achico en el asiento… si, era un idiota.

Perdoname –le dije

….

Soy un idiota, tan lleno de odio hacia ese tipo, que no sabe lo que hace, perdóname

Solo asintió con su cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Llegamos al hotel, le di una pañoleta para que se envuelva, tapándose el rostro como si fuera una musulmana, y se puso mi campera. Bajamos, y fuimos directo al ascensor, ni bien las puertas se cerraron se prendió a mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuerte, abrazo al que correspondí al momento, tratando de que se de cuenta que nada le iba a pasar.

Entramos a mi habitación, y le dije que se de un baño que yo iba a pedir la cena. Y así lo hizo.

Tome mi celular y hable con Ethan. Tenia que organizarme en estos días, no quería estar separado de ella ni por un instante.

Ethan me dio la mala noticia de que tenia una entrevista en Tokio, en dos días, y no podía cancelarla.

Decidimos entonces que me llevaría a Eva, si ella no se oponía, y de ese modo, hacer lo que habíamos planeado antes, hacerla pasar como mi asistente personal, así no estaba en cámaras, y podía tenerla conmigo.

La idea instalo una sonrisa en mi cara, sonrisa que se borro cuando recordé lo que había pasado, así que cuando corte llame al detective y por fax le mande la nota que le había dejado ese hijo de p-.

El detective no tenia mayores noticias, le comente lo del viaje y me dijo que no había problema que el se iba a encargar de realizar exámenes médicos, diagnosticando una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa por aproximadamente 20 días, encargándose también de que los exámenes lleguen a Nicholas, para que la deje tranquila por lo menos unos días.

La cena llego, así que me dirigí al baño, a buscar a Eva. Para mi sorpresa estaba dormida en la tina de baño, rodeada de espuma, hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca, la mire por unos instantes debatiéndome entre levantarla y llevarla a la cama o meterme en la tina y hacerle el amor, era un pecado andante, sentí necesidad de ella, y lleve mis dedos hasta mi cabello, cerrando mis ojos un momento.

Hola –me dijo

Hola preciosa… -le dije saliendo rápidamente de mis pensamientos obscenos

Me quede dormida…

Si…

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos la recorrieron, la espuma se corrió de su cuerpo dejando sus grandes y hermosos pechos al aire, me detuve en ellos, y mi traviesa lengua lamió mis labios mojándolos, tratando de saborear eso que estaba tan lejos y era tan deseado.

Suspiro fuerte, presintiendo lo que estaba en mi mente, y sonrió relajada y divertida.

Tengo hambre –me dijo – y vos?

También… pero…

Pero…

Pero de vos –le dije

Sonriendo se levanto del agua, mostrándome a propósito ese cuerpo endemoniadamente atractivo, adictivo. Me provocaba, y eso me encantaba de ella, no perdia oportunidad para seducirme, para mostrarme cuanto le gustaba, el nombre que tenia le cabía a la perfección, era una tentación, por donde la mirase.

Me acerque despacio para tenderle una toalla, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice, me acerque mas, tratando de que mi autocontrol no se vaya al diablo, apretando mis mandíbulas fuertemente, sabia que si hacia un solo sonido ella iba a reaccionar y entonces íbamos a terminar revolcándonos en cualquier parte, pero antes necesitaba que hablemos, necesitaba contarle lo que había hablado con Ethan y con el detective.

Así que al no ver ningún movimiento de ella, termine casi pegándome a su cuerpo, pero sin tocarla, y la envolví con el tohallon, ella miraba mis ojos y mi boca, relamiéndose los labios, estaba tan o mas excitada que yo.

Eva –le dije, y ella solo sonrío ladina

…

Sos absolutamente irresistible para mi… mmmm, pero necesito que hablemos…

Hizo un adorable puchero y me miro con carita de nena buena.

Esta bien –me dijo- pero después quiero que me hagas el amor

La ultima frase me la dijo en un susurro pegada a mi oído, el calor de su aliento me erizo la piel, sabia que me volvía loco y lo usaba a su favor…

Hable con Ethan, tengo que viajar a Tokio, para una entrevista –le contaba mientras la secaba dulcemente

Pero…

Nada, venís conmigo, como mi asistente personal, te acordas que habíamos hablado ya de esto?

Si…

Entonces como yo me tengo que ir porque es impostergable, vos te venís conmigo

Bueno –me dijo sonriendo tímida –pero que pasa con el detective y Nicholas –me dijo con la voz temblorosa

Ya hable también con el detective, me dijo que el se va a encargar de todo, y te van a diagnosticar una enfermedad muy contagiosa, a si que vamos a tenes mas o menos 20 días de tranquilidad, o mejor dicho… te voy a tener 20 días para mi solo… -le dije casi gruñendo

Y… vas a poder conmigo 20 días… -me dijo melosa

No tengas duda nena….

Le dije y ahora si me abalance sobre ella, no podía mas, necesitaba probar esa boca que me traía loco, y así lo hice, ella me recibió gustosa, nuestras lenguas se buscaban con hambre, desesperación… soltó el tohallon y quedo otra vez completamente desnuda delante de mi, me aleje, necesitaba mirarla, recorrer esas curvas con mi mirada, mi sangre palpitaba en mis venas, y sentía los pantalones a punto de estallar.

Eva se llevo el dedo índice a la boca, y lo chupo, sin dejar de mirarme.

Princesa no hagas eso, voy a terminar antes de tocarte siquiera

Entonces tocame –me dijo abalanzándose sobre mi

Sus mano fueron rápidas al botón de mi pantalón y bajaron habilidosas el cierre, no se como hizo pero sus manos ya estaban en mi pene acariciándolo y apretándolo en la forma justa, un nudo de tensión se formo en mi bajo vientre, sentir sus manos ahí, y su boca comiéndome la mía era demasiado, ni siquiera podía detenerme a disfrutar de sus erectos pezones restregarse contra mi pecho.

Eva –le dije en forma entrecortada, estaba a punto de correrme

Y de repente sentí un vacío. La nada

Todavía no papi –me dijo traviesa y salio hacia la habitación, por supuesto desnuda y meneando en forma felina esas curvas que me volvían loco

La seguí tropezándome con mis propios pantalones, el boxer lo tenia puesto pero estaba a punto de estallar.

Cuando logre desenredarme de los pantalones entre en la habitación, ella estaba recostada en la cama, apoyada en sus propios codos mirándome.

A medida que me acercaba ella abría mas y mas sus piernas, dejándome ver lo hinchado y excitado que estaba su centro.

Cuando llegue a pegar mis rodillas a la cama, ella tiro su cabeza para atrás, ronroneando como si fuera una gatita, mi gatita en celo, dejo el peso de su cuerpo en un solo brazo y llevo sus dedos a su roja, mojada y resbaladiza vulva enterrándolos en ella.

Mi erección palpito mas fuerte todavía cuando saco sus dedos brillosos por sus jugos y los llevo a su boca para saborearse.

Sentí que podía correrme de solo verla hacer eso, era muy sexy, y muy atrevida.

Sin proponérmelo mi mano fue al mismo lugar en el que había estado la suya, acaricie sus labios empapados mientras que la otra mano fue a mi miembro y empecé a bombearlo, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos la penetraban, ella solo gemía y cada tanto levantaba su cabeza para mirarme, mordiéndose los labios jadeando, rogándome silenciosamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero no se lo iba a dar hasta que me lo pidiese.

Deje de tocarme para esmerarme en ella, su centro me llamaba, así que como no me pedía que la penetre, decidí torturarla un poco mas con mi boca, lamí sus labios, y al momento que lo hice su cuerpo pareció empezar a convulsionar, restregando todo su centro contra mi boca, su sabor era enloquecedor, me aleje un poco para que se calmara y trato de bajar sus manos para tocarse pero no la deje. La empuje un poco para quedar arrodillado frente a su vulva, y suavemente separe sus labios dejando completamente expuesto su clítoris que palpitaba como con vida propia, me deleite mirándolo unos segundos, acerque mi lengua despacio y tortuosamente Eva trataba de moverse pero yo no la dejaba, hasta que despacio pero con toda mi lengua lo lamí de abajo para arriba, provocándole espasmos de placer, mi lengua lo rodeo, haciendo círculos sobre el, entre tanto frotaba toda mi lengua para sentir en ella la dureza con la que me respondía, me volví a alejar, quería mirarla, así, íntimamente, profundamente, vi su excitación chorrear por su vagina mientras que con mi pulgar seguía estimulándola, hasta que no pude mas, hasta que no pudo mas y me lo pidió.

Robert

Que hermosa? –le pregunte hipnotizado por su sexo completamente expuesto y mojado llamándome

Por … favor…

Que…

Dame por favor….

Que… queres…. princesa? –le pregunte mientras seguía bebiendo de su sexo

…..

Pedimelo mi amor

Quiero….. que me …hagas ….el amor…

El … amor'''? –le pregunte mientras ahora a parte de lamer la penetraba con mis dedos despacio y profundamente

Quiero ….

Que queres?

Quiero que me cojas… por favor… -me pidió casi llorando

Y sin poder resistirme a lo que me estaba pidiendo, y por supuesto yo había buscado, levante un poco sus caderas para dejarla a la altura de mi miembro que a esta altura ya estaba duro como una roca, y al mismo tiempo que sacaba mis dedos de adentro de ella, la iba penetrando con mi verga. La penetre hasta el fondo, sintiendo en la punta de mi pene el final de su vagina, me quede unos segundos así acostumbrándome a su estreches, a su calor, a su humedad, la disfrute unos instantes hasta que ella sola empezó a moverse penetrándose con mi miembro, necesitada y ansiosa, me recosté sobre ella y empecé a bombear adentro y afuera, rápido, despacio, mas rápido, gemíamos descontrolados, en busca del aire que nos faltaba, no pudimos mas, estábamos demasiado estimulados y excitados, nos corrimos juntos, sintiendo nuestras tibiezas, nuestros jugos, caí sobre ella dejando la mayor parte del peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos, rendido…

Te amo –le dije

Te amo –me contesto

….

Eva

OK, quizás era lo mejor irme, desaparecer, aunque la única que sabia que me iba era yo, ya que para ese mal nacido estaría con una enfermedad muy contagiosa, y como era el de ególatra no iba a querer siquiera acercarse por miedo al contagio.

Pero había algo que no podía pasar por alto, y era hablar con mi hermana, ella tenía que saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

Robert, necesito hablar con mi hermana, tampoco me puedo ir sin decirle nada siquiera, no te parece?

Eva, creo que es arriesgado ponerte en contacto con ella, tanto para ella como para vos…

Pero si solo le digo que estoy bien, y que no estoy enferma y que me voy unos días?

Nada mas? Eva, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea, a parte, a ver, cuantos días hace que estamos juntos?

Una semana?

Si, una semana, cuantas veces te llamo ella? O se preocupo por vos?

Robert! Es mi hermana

OK, si es tu hermana, perdón no me voy a meter… no creo que sea buena idea, pero hace como quieras…

Esas últimas palabras y la negación que tenía para con mi hermana, me llamaron poderosamente la atención. Él sabia algo que yo no?

Siempre fue algo rara la relación con mi hermana, de hecho éramos tan diferentes…

Rob, vos sabes algo que yo no se, con respecto a mi hermana?

Eva, por favor, necesito que en estos días estés tranquila, que te desconectes de lo que esta pasando, y por sobre todas las cosas necesito que estés protegida, por lo tanto menos personas sepan en donde estas… MEJOR

Si, creo que sabes algo… pero no es el momento no?

Quiero que estés bien princesa, nada mas –me dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus manos

Mmm, ok… pero… cuando sea el momento me lo vas a contar?

Por supuesto hermosa, es solo que no quiero que sea demasiada información para vos, quiero que estés bien… te amo demasiado, confía en mi, vamos a descubrir todo lo que esta y estuvo oculto durante tanto tiempo…

No podía hacer mas nada, iba a tener que esperar, era cierto, mi cerebro ya no aguantaba mas malas noticias, así que era lo mejor.

Preparando las valijas para el viaje nos dimos cuenta que yo no tenia nada de ropa, y sin darle demasiada importancia Rob me dijo que el ya se había encargado de eso.

Pero como te encargaste, si no saliste de acá?

Lo hice por Internet mientras dormías… soy eficiente no? –dijo riéndose

Si, mucho, pero que ropa me compraste?

Ahora en mas o menos una hora la traen, así que te probas y lo que te gusta te lo quedas y lo que no no!

Mira vos?

A eso si, lo que me gusta a mi también te lo quedas… -dijo con su típica sonrisa ladina

Rob, que habrás hecho….

Seguimos armando la valija y ultimando las cosas para salir cuando sonó el timbre, era la ropa que él me había comprado.

Pilas y pilas de cajas, bolsas y mas bolsas, era una locura, me había comprado ropa como para toda mi vida.

Empecé a husmear lo que había comprado, ante la atenta mirada de el, expectante, ansioso y contento.

Las cajas deduje que serian zapatos, y así fue.

Las bolsas las fui vaciando sobre la cama, había ropa deportiva, de noche, sport, todo lo que se te puede ocurrir, había miles de bolsas de ropa interior, y trajes de baño.

Me quede mirándolo, absolutamente perdida en su azul mirada.

Es todo muy lindo, no tenias porque comprarme tanta ropa…

No es mucho, ni siquiera una parte de lo que te mereces…

A veces no sabia que decirle, era tan concreto y absoluto en lo que decía que me dejaba sin palabras, y lo que mas me llamaba la atención era la seguridad con la que me demostraba sus sentimientos.

Seguí mirándolo, el solo sonreía, estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre un gran sillón en un rincón de la habitación, su cabeza estaba apoyada en unas de sus manos, mientras que su otra mano descansaba en uno de sus muslos. Como siempre, absolutamente atractivo, por donde lo mirase, no importaba como esté, en que posición, con que ropa, con que gesto, siempre me era adorablemente irresistible.

Bueno… estoy esperando –me dijo, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos

Como? –pregunte casi sin haberlo escuchado

Que estoy esperando, hay algo que quiero que te pruebes –me dijo en forma picara

Que me pruebe?

Si, esta en esa bolsa –me dijo señalando una bolsa roja chiquita

Estaba intrigadísima, si, pero a la vez tan embelezada con su belleza y la paz y tranquilidad que irradiaba, que no podía reaccionar rápidamente.

Me acerque hasta la pequeña bolsa y la abrí. En su interior había una cajita negra chiquita y de terciopelo.

No lo podía creer, esto debería ser alguna jodida broma que alguien me estaba haciendo, y no entendía porque…

Me quede parada con la pequeña cajita en la mano, sin poder moverme, si era verdad no tenia la valentía necesaria para afrontarlo y si era mentira pedía interiormente que ese momento se paralizara y sentir para la eternidad lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sentí a lo lejos que Rob se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a mi por detrás, me abrazo apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Abrilo –me susurro

Hice lo que me pidió, y si, era lo que temía, pero no era uno solo, sino dos, peor aun, mis rodillas temblaron y él al notarlo me giro despacio para quedar frente a frente.

Te gustan? –me pregunto suavecito

…..

Eran dos anillos, si, dos alianzas de oro, anchas, majestuosas y hermosas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, otra vez, pero esta vez eran de alegría de felicidad. Entre las cataratas que brotaban de mis ojos pude ver que por el lado de adentro había algo escrito, Robert solo me abrazaba y sonreía.

Me ayudo a secarme un poco las lágrimas, mirándome con una ternura infinita.

Y recién en ese momento pude ver lo que decían, tenían una fecha:

"15/09/2010" "TE AMO"

Volví a llorar como loca.

No se que decirte, soy una idiota, pero, porque esa fecha, tiene mas de un año…?

Las hice ese día…

Como?

Las hice ese día, ese día me di cuenta que te amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con vos preciosa…

Sigo sin saber que decirte… me siento una estupida… son…

Bueno a ver, que te parece si primero me decís si te gustan o no…

Si, como no me van a gustar?

Y ahora que tal si respondes a una pregunta que te quiero hacer…

Bueno… decime

Eva, queres… ser… mi novia…? –me pregunto tímidamente

Por dios! Tenia que parar de llorar porque me iba a deshidratar, no lo podía creer…

Tarde unos segundos en contestarle, que después me di cuenta que para el deben haber sido siglos, lo note en la ansiedad que me reflejaba su rostro.

Estaba pletórico, mas precioso que nunca, tan hombre, tan seguro y a la vez inseguro, morí en ese instante de amor por el…

Si mi amor…

Si?

Si… quiero ser tu novia

….

Me puso la alianza y yo hice lo mismo con el, nos abrazamos para después fundirnos en un dulce y largo beso.

Sentía mi pecho explotar de felicidad, sabia que era el hombre de mi vida, pero también sabia que eso mismo sentían miles de chicas, que digo miles, millones…

Robert…

Decime preciosa –me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

Estas seguro de lo que sentís por mi?

Como?

Si estas seguro, pensa que podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras en el momento que quisieras….

Eva… no entiendo lo que me queres decir, te conté por todo la que pase hasta llegar hasta acá, cuanto tiempo te espere, te mire de lejos, sin querer apresurar las cosas para que todo siga su curso normal… fueron días, meses de agonía al verte tan cerca y sin embrago tenerte tan lejos, viéndote acompañada de hombres… mmm no quiero recordar mas eso… te amo Eva, sos mi vida, no se como queres que te lo demuestre

Ayyyy yo también te amo, perdóname, son mis dudas, mis inseguridades…

Inseguridades de que? Por dios Eva! Si sos la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida, y no solo eso, así como sos de hermosa por fuera lo sos por dentro mi amor, no dudes de lo que siento por vos… nunca dudes…

Lo que pasa es que vos sos tan hermoso, no hay mujer que conozca que no muera de amor por vos…

Puede ser… pero soy tuyo… mi corazón te pertenece, podes hacer lo que quieras con el…

Te amo Robert

Y vos? Sos mía?

Si, completamente tuya

Te amo Eva…

Terminamos nuestras declaraciones con tiernos besos, acariciándonos para así poder sentir la reacción de nuestras pieles ante nuestros roces.

Una sensación maravillosa…

Empacamos todo y nos recostamos en la cama esperando la hora del vuelo, faltaba muy poco para partir rumbo a Tokio, estaba algo nerviosa, pero ahí estaba el siempre conteniéndome, en todo momento.

Por supuesto era una avión privado, en el que estábamos Ethan, Rob, yo y la tripulación, que para mi pesar eran femeninas… y no le sacaban los ojos de encima a Robert, cosa que me estaba incomodando bastante.

Me acerque despacio a su oído y le susurre…

Si te siguen mirando así les voy a saltar a la yugular…

Esbozo una sonrisa entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a ellas.

Por favor, nos pueden dejar solos, no necesitamos nada, gracias.

…

Conforme? –me pregunto mientras su mano acariciaba mi pierna de la rodilla para arriba, deteniéndose casi en mi entrepierna haciéndome estremecer

Si … -dije casi en un gemido

Ethan nos miraba a la vez que se sonreía.

Eva, creo que vas a estar en problemas, en cuanto toquemos tierra va a haber una avalancha de mujeres… en torno a Robert

Ethan, por favor… -le dijo Rob

Es cierto, ella supongo que debe saberlo, y lo mejor para ella y para todos es que se controle…

No, esta bien Rob, Ethan tiene razón, me tengo que controlar

Eva, no creas que tengo nada en contra tuyo, por favor, todo este tiempo que Robert te espero estuve a su lado, por lo que llegue a quererte también, pero te tenes que cuidar, pasar desapercibida, lo digo por Nicholas…

Lo se, y gracias… tenes razón

Si OK pero hay formas Ethan…

Si lo se, se que soy demasiado directo pero en este caso es lo mejor

Dicho esto Ethan se retiro hacia alguna parte del avión dejándonos solos.

No lo tomes en serio –me dijo acariciándome el rostro

Tiene razón Rob, tengo que controlarme, al fin y al cabo la que se mete en tu cama soy yo, no? –le dije picara

Si preciosa, todas las veces que quieras…

Ahora quiero… pero voy a aguantar a que aterricemos

Me acerque a el, y lo bese rápido en la boca, es hermosa, calida y carnosa boca que me hacia perder la razón, con la punta de su lengua acaricio mis labios saboreándome, me volvía loca por este hombre.

Sacudí mi cabeza para que todo aquel pensamiento libidinoso saliera afuera, y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi reírse.

de que te reís? –le pregunte casi al borde del enfado por la frustración

me río de que pensas que a vos sola te pasan cosas cuando yo estoy cerca… y no es así

Me dijo y tomo mi mano con la suya para acercarla peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos termino de acortar la distancia que había hasta su virilidad.

La apoyo sobre su miembro y la restregó un poco sobre él.

- Yo también me pongo así solo de tenerte sentada al lado mío, me sentís? –me pregunto jadeando al oído

… -suspire fuerte –si te siento… -susurre

- Así de duro me pones, me basta pensarte, olerte, mirarte, escucharte para ponerme así, estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de vos princesa, sos la única mujer que deseo –me susurro

Si seguís con esto creo que voy a tener un orgasmo ahora mismo… -le dije

Entonces no sigo, porque ese orgasmo lo quiero cuando yo este adentro tuyo –me dijo, a la vez que estiro su mano y acaricio mi centro fuertemente por encima de la ropa haciéndome jadear otra vez

Te traigo algo para tomar? –me pregunto

…. No me vendría nada mal, algo bien pero bien frío –le dije sonriendo obnubilada por su sonrisa y su voz.

Me trajo agua helada, la cual agradecí como si estuviera en el desierto. El resto del vuelo estuvimos solos y nos quedamos dormidos.

….

Robert

Llegamos a Tokio, había mas revuelo del que me esperaba, fans, paparazzi, policía!

Esto se estaba descontrolando, yo estaba algo acostumbrado pero temía por Eva, no estaba en mis planes que nadie sepa quien era ella, decir públicamente que era mi asistente y nada mas.

Tratamos de evadir a la gente y por fin pudimos subir al auto, que nos llevaría al hotel, la entrevista era mañana, y después nos íbamos a quedar un par de días mas, quería que Eva conozca el lugar, iba a ser difícil pero lo intentaría.

Llegamos al hotel y otro tumulto de gente nos esperaba, pero en este caso no pude escapar, así que le pedí a Ethan que suba a la habitación con Eva, mientras yo firmaba miles de autógrafos.

Después de mas de media hora firmando y tomándome fotos logre que me dejen seguir con mi camino hacia la habitación. Me acomode un poco la ropa, las fans a veces se excedían en abrazos y las manos se les iban por cualquier parte.

Entre en la habitación, Ethan estaba en un sillón hablado por el celular, y Eva estaba parada junto a la ventana, mirando para afuera seguramente el griterío le había llamado la atención.

Me acerque a ella, necesitaba como un drogadicto sentir su olor, así que olisqueé su cuello a lo que me respondió con una risita.

mmm te extrañe –le susurre al oído

yo también –me dijo y me dio un apasionado beso

ok, ok, entendí, ya me voy para mi habitación –dijo Ethan –Robert la entrevista es mañana a esta misma hora, así que, les recomiendo que entre tanto amor se tomen unas horitas para descansar

esta bien Ethan, pareces mi abuelo! –le dije burlándome

Se fue gruñendo por lo bajo, si bien hacia años que trabajábamos juntos, tenia que aceptar que era malhumorado, y cascarrabias, parecía un viejo.

No quise distraerme mas y volví a lo que estaba y tanto me interesaba, MI NOVIA.

En que estábamos preciosa? –le pregunte juguetón

Me estabas besando como tanto me gusta

Ah, cierto, puedo seguir?

Si no seguís vas a tener problemas…

La tome de la mano, y cerré las cortinas por completo dejando la habitación en penumbras, tome el teléfono y llame para pedir servicio al cuarto, moría de hambre y supuse que ella también, al margen de morir de hambre por ella.

Me seguía silenciosa, cada tanto la miraba de reojo y apretaba su mano que tenia atrapada con la mía.

Me quiero dar un baño, me siento algo toqueteado y apretujado –le dije riendo

Ok

Me acompañas?

Por supuesto, pensaste que ibas a hacerlo solo? –me dijo atrevida

Mmm, si, pensé que te habías puesto celosa y no ibas a acceder, por el momento…

Pensaste mal, te dije que por mas que todas te deseen la única que te tiene y se mete en tu cama soy yo

Me encanta que seas tan atrevida –le dije, y tomándola de la mano fuimos para el baño

Nos metimos en la ducha, estaba algo cansado por el viaje, y por todo lo que estaba pasando en estos últimos días, pero a su lado me recuperaba por completo, ella estaba llena de problemas, pero para mi siempre estaba radiante, con energía, plena, era una mujer encantadora, y era mía…

El agua caía sobre nosotros casi tibia, en contraste con el calor que teníamos en nuestros cuerpos, supongo que lo que habíamos empezado en el avión tenia algo que ver, nuestras manos inquietas no paraban de recorrer nuestros cuerpos, ansiosas, atentas, memorizando cada milímetro, busque su boca con la mía, ansiaba sus besos, eran el aliento de mi alma, de mi corazón, apoye despacio mis labios sobre los de ella, su boca carnosa y tibia me recibió gustosa, estaba en casa…

Mis manos volaron a sus nalgas, y la levante para que enrede sus piernas a mi cintura, nuestra desnudez me lo pedía, quería sentirla toda contra mi, todo su sedosa y tersa piel pegada a la mía, obediente levanto sus piernas y se trepo a mis caderas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen, el ambiente empezó a llenarse de suspiros y ronroneos, jadeos y gemidos, se restregó fuertemente contra mi sexo, y a pesar de estar debajo de la ducha pude sentir la humedad que brotaba de su centro, mi entrepierna palpitó, haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido, la necesitaba, quería estar dentro de ella en ese momento.

Sin pedírselo, y como siempre adelantándose a mis pensamientos se elevó sobre mis caderas y de una sola estocada ya estaba dentro de ella.

Sabia que si se movía todo iba a terminar ahí, así que se quedo quieta, por unos instantes, tuve que pensar en otra cosa para no sentir como estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su interior caliente, su estrechez, nuestros sexos palpitando por si solos,

rozándose profundamente, íntimamente, sin hacer caso a nuestras mentes que en ese momento nos advertían que todo estaba por terminar.

Sentí sus manos en mi nuca, y enredo sus dedos entre mis cabellos, tiro un poco de ellos y empezó a moverse, lento pero profundo, tire mi cabeza para atrás, y ella aprovecho para atacar mi cuello, el cual recibió mordiscos y lametones, mientras me susurraba al oído.

Te amo Rob

….

Te deseo tanto…

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, el nudo de sensaciones en mi bajo vientre me lo indicaba, la puse de espaldas contra la cerámica, su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío de las mismas, y se pego mas a mi cuerpo, salí de su interior y pude ver en su cara un hermoso puchero, el que al instante fue reemplazado por una hermosa sonrisa cuando volví a penetrarla mas fuerte y mas duro, ahora empecé a moverme yo tratando de no perder el control, entre y salí de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir como me ponía, cuanto me excitaba… no nos resistimos mas y nos abandonamos al placer que nos estábamos proporcionando…

Rompimos en un fuerte orgasmo cayendo arrodillados en la bañadera, recién en ese momento recordamos a donde estábamos.

Cada encuentro con ella era diferente, y completamente adictivo para mi, era mi droga, lo único que necesitaba.

Nos bañamos, haciendo ese rito intimo que tanto nos gustaba, entre mas besos y mas caricias, todas las que no había podido darle en ese tiempo que tarde en acercarme a ella….


End file.
